Moonlight
by ResonanceOfWisdom
Summary: When Alex makes an attempt to extend a hand of friendship towards Olivia, she could find much more than friendship. Meanwhile, a new case boggles the detectives and could be endangering the ADA. AO. Rated M for content in later chaps. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Title:** Moonlight

**Rating:** pg-13 for now: language

**Pairings:** Cabot/Benson eventually. Implied flirtation and fluff for now.

**Disclaimer:** Dick Wolf owns them. Don't sue me.

**Summary:** Alexandra Cabot and Olivia Benson get to know each other. The end. Or is it?

**Moonlight**

"Who knew you had moves like this, Counselor?" Detective Benson addressed her companion formally, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Well, Detective," ADA Cabot replied, returning the playful façade of professionalism. "I never had you pegged as a "Swing" fan," the blonde slipped her hand down the Brunette's arm and grasped her slender fingers, giving her an enthusiastic twirl to the energetic music.

"I never said I was, Cabot. Maybe I just have rhythm," Olivia's face reddened slightly at her friend's warm chuckle. "You obviously can't expect me to sit at home listening to this stuff. But it's a nice change getting out of the office and away from the heinous crimes and into, no pun intended, the swing of a night out with friends."

Alex nodded and smiled as Olivia twirled her back towards her. "I take it Detective Stabler is taking your call time tonight," she let a smirk slip at Olivia's nod of confirmation. "You know, Cragen is going to get annoyed at you two for switching call times if you don't stop some time soon." The song ended and the two wound their way to the bar.

"Yeah, well, screw Cragen," Olivia motioned for the bartender to bring over a couple of beers. "Elliot needs the afternoons free for family stuff, and I'd rather spend some of my nights actually sleeping without getting nightmares about rape victims and pedophiles at large. It works out," the brunette shrugged and nodded her thanks to the bartender and took a swig of her beer.

"Ok, Detective. Fair call. But I notice you still brought your beeper. What's the point of that?" Alex tossed her hair over her shoulder and shook her head. Here she was with a beautiful woman who was most likely oblivious to the fact that the young ADA had more than a desire for friendship with the Detective. The intense blonde was surprised that her colleague even agreed to this evening out.

* * *

_"Hello, Counselor, what can I help you with?" Detective Benson pulled her feet off of her desk and turned her chair to face the ADA who had just entered the quad. "Let me guess, you need more evidence for the Plasterson case?" She opened the drawer of her desk and reached for her files. _

_"Actually, no, Detective. I just got out of a hearing that ran late, and I know how much you __love__working extra late hours, but I thought maybe you and I could grab a drink and some dinner." As if to emphasize her point, the attractive ADA's stomach growled. _

_Benson nodded slowly and avoided Cabot's gaze. "I see. And you're obviously quite hungry," Olivia looked briefly over at some scattered files on her desk then blushed slightly as her own stomach made some noises._

_"Looks like I'm not the only one. It also seems I'm not the only one with paperwork to do," the blonde's heart fluttered a bit and she looked away nervously. "Hey, I know we're not exactly friends, but Cragen has mentioned how hard you work and I thought maybe I could convince you to take a break with me. It would give us a chance to be more comfortable with each other as coworkers."_

_"So, what do you suggest, Alex?" Olivia's tone relaxed and glanced out the window where the sun was still shining, stood, and leaned against her desk staring intently at the other woman. The paperwork beneath her hands could wait a little longer, at least until her eyes refocused._

_"I suggest you come by my office around seven. From there we can grab dinner. I know this great place with a bar and a dance floor. Might be fun for a girl's night out," without waiting for an answer she turned and began to walk out of the quad. She stopped and looked over the shoulder. "By the way, Detective, the Plasterson case is coming along quite nicely," and with that she strode confidently out the door._

_On her way out of the building she ran into Elliot. "Hey Cabot, what brings you here at this way-past-lunch hour? Everyone's out on the job except for my partner, the ever-loyal to her paperwork."_

_"Oh, I was just in there talking to Detective Benson about the Plasterson case. We've got it in the bag."_

* * *

"…So, anyway, that's why I have my beeper with me."

Alex shook her head and returned her focus to Olivia. _Wow, I wonder how long I spaced out for, _she mused.

"Hello, earth to Cabot. Are you sure I'm the one who works too many hours, Counselor?" Olivia was smiling and there was laughter in her eyes, but not of the mocking sort. They were soft, softer than the usual hardness they were composed of most the time. Alex wasn't sure if it was the beer that was bringing out this new side in the detective or if it was just the chance of getting away from the horrors of her job.

"Yeah, yes, I am. I mean, no. I'm sorry, I guess I just kind of got out of it for a moment," Alex looked down to hide the reddening of her cheeks.

"It's a wonder you're able to stay with it in the courtroom, Alex, otherwise you wouldn't be in a job much longer," Benson chuckled and punched her colleague's arm playfully.

"I think it's my ability to uphold my courtroom demeanor during work hours and still be able to enjoy myself away from the office that makes me worthy of my job, Detective," the blonde briefly made eye contact with the brunette and then turned her gaze to her drink. An awkward silence ensued. _She used my first name. I think it's safe to assume we're on a first name basis now. _"Anyway, Olivia," Alex smiled at the detective's response to being called by her first name and checked her watch. "It's getting to be a little late, and that paperwork isn't going to file itself," she downed the last of her beer and stood. "Thanks for the company tonight."

"I'm glad I was good company," the detective followed suit and stood. "You know, I admit I was kind of surprised I had a good time tonight. It's been a while since I've been out late for other reasons than answering a call," as if taking that as a cue, Olivia's beeper went off. "And there it is, I spoke too soon," looking at the beeper she rolled her eyes. "It's not Elliot."

"Does that mean you'll walk with me on the way back to the precinct, Detective Benson?" _Don't push it, Cabot._ The ADA was almost certain her eyes were betraying her attraction to the cop.

"Whatever for, Ms. Cabot?" Olivia threw her leather jacket back around her shoulders and slipped her arms through the sleeves. _I wonder what the squad would think if I told them I spent the night with the Ice Bitch ADA, AND she was flirting with me. I bet they'd laugh and say I'm hallucinating, not without reason too. I'd be surprised if I didn't imagine any of those hints…if they were hints at all. Oh, she's answering me. _

"Well, there are some files I need to pick up that Fin said he left for me on my desk. I forgot to pick them up earlier, so I figured maybe I would bring them home for some light bedtime reading," her eyes sparkled, and she hoped they didn't betray her lie.

"Well, in that case, you've got yourself an escort. Besides, there were reports earlier about some loonies hanging out by the precinct last night. I don't want to be held responsible if something were to happen," she tossed a twenty on the bar and put out a hand to stop Alex from putting down her own money. "My treat. You invited me, so the least I can do is pay for our drinks."

The blonde chuckled softly. "Alright. Now, back to the loonies…" _I wonder if she noticed my ploy to get more company out of her…_

The two stepped out of the bar and shivered slightly at the slight chill in the air. They both looked up at the sky and saw that if it weren't for the busy city lights, the streets would still be well lit by the peaceful beams of a full moon. "It's kind of romantic," Olivia said without really thinking about her words. Before she realized her slip up, Alex replied.

"Yes. To think a crime infested, dirty, chaotic city can still be graced by something that seems so pure," the blonde breathed deeply and watched her own breath shakily rise. "And most people are oblivious to that world outside their own lives," she snorted back a laugh and shook her head, turning her gaze to nothing in particular. "It's disgusting what the world is coming to. That it actually _requires_ people like us, the SVU team, to keep things remotely in order."

"You're shivering," Olivia observed as she came up next to her friend and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Let's get back to the precinct," the brunette started walking and set the pace for the two, willing her heart to stop pounding for reasons she didn't understand.

* * *

_Her arm is still around my shoulder. _Alex found it harder than ever to hide her attraction, especially with that night's events. The blonde even managed to move closer to the Detective as they walked. _She had dinner with me, and now she's walking me with her arm around me._

"Hey, Alex, you ok? We've been standing outside your building for three minutes now and you haven't budged," _God, this side of her is cute. I wonder what's going on in that busy mind of hers._ Olivia had turned to face Alex and her hand was resting on the ADA's shoulder, concern shining in her eyes. Or was it just the reflection of a street lamp?

"Yeah, I guess I just spaced out again. Sorry," Alex's face fell towards the ground and her hair fell around her face. She shook her head and looked towards her office building. "Right, so, thank you for walking with me. I suppose I should get those papers now, and you'll want to be getting back to your place. See you tomorrow, Detective?" She smiled warmly.

_She's smiling at me…no, wait…now she's hugging me…what should I do?_ "Well, Counselor, there is a distance from these steps to where my car is parked. Yeah, I'm offering you a ride," she stiffened slightly before warming up to Alex's embrace. "I think I should drive you and make sure you get there safely…the um, the loonies, remember. Besides, it's too cold to walk," Olivia thanked the nighttime for hiding her blush.

"Right, Liv," Alex gave Olivia a tight, quick squeeze before pulling out of the hug and smirking. "You wouldn't want the loonies to get any ideas of jumping me without you there to show off your badge and save the day. I'll only be a minute…" her voice trailed off as an idea crept into her thoughts. _Dare I invite her into my office? I dare indeed._ "Actually, would you like to come in? It _is_ rather cold out."

"I'd like that, thanks," Olivia began her ascent up the steps leading to the front door.

"You're always welcome, Detective-Olivia," Alex corrected herself and flashed the Detective a seductive grin. _Oh god, what am I doing?_ Her heart seemed to freeze for a moment, but then she saw Olivia's face basked fully in the light of the lamp at the door, and what she saw was a deep blush and a sparkling pair of eyes.

Finally realizing that she was staring at the Detective, Alex pulled out her set of keys and unlocked the door to the building in which her office was located. She held the door open for Olivia, who took no time stepping inside. Although the building was most likely empty, and there was no one to disturb, the ADA closed the door as quietly as possible, as though the earth would crumble if the perfect silence were broken.

When the pair arrived inside the ADA's office, Olivia instantly moved over to the small sofa and sat down, whilst Alex went to her desk and ruffled through the drawers for the file she needed. "I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time for a while. It took me until tonight to see you as a person and not just a suit with a purpose." The crime-weathered cop received no answer. "Alex, if you're not in much of a hurry, would you mind if I asked you a few…_personal_ questions?"

The blonde stopped her search, which was no less a search than it was a stalling tactic to keep the detective in her presence longer, and looked at Olivia, her back still slightly bent over her desk. "Ok. Sure…how about we trade off. You ask me a question, I answer in total honesty, and then I get to ask you a question," she straightened herself out and breathed deeply. _I knew I was too obvious._ Putting on an air of calm, Alex walked to the couch and sat next to Olivia, as far to the other side as possible.

Olivia noticed the ADA's intended action to place distance between the two of them, and a pang of disappointment knotted her stomach. She lowered her eyes for a moment, contemplating the best way to phrase her question, and then brought her gaze to make contact with the beautiful woman before her. "Is there another reason for the invitation to dinner tonight, other than extending a hand of friendship?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean…_Detective…Benson,"_ Alex's breath quickened, like her lungs wouldn't allow her to take in the necessary air. Subconsciously, her hands fidgeted in her lap and her eyes darted around her office, searching for a place to rest other than trapped in the brunettes stare. She could feel the eyes of the older woman softly burning into her face, trying to see through to her thoughts, and to be honest the eyes didn't feel cold or angry, rather, they felt lost and searching.

"There's a reason I'm a detective, Assistant District Attorney Cabot. _Counselor._" There it was again, the hint of teasing. But there was also an overpowering sense of knowing emanating from Olivia's voice. "I'm observant. I use my eyes to see things others pass over, and I use my ears to hear things others miss…difference in tone of voice, for example. And then I trust my heart and my instinct over fear and reason…you can tell me what's going on, Alex. I know something's on your mind," she didn't take her eyes from Alex and she shifted a little closer to the blonde on the couch. Without hesitation, she lightly placed her hand on her dinner companion's arm.

Alex flinched at the contact and almost pulled away; it was so unexpected, she didn't know what to think. In fact, she didn't think. Instead she placed her own hand on top of Olivia's and glanced at the two different hands before locking eyes with Olivia. "Yes, Detective…there is another reason why I asked you to dinner tonight-no, it's my turn for a question. Olivia, was there a specific reason as to why you insisted that you walk me to my car after retrieving my file?"

Olivia nodded, not breaking eye contact. "You might say that, Alex," _well, it's now or never,_ she thought. The detective put her other hand on Alex's other shoulder, and the ADA responded by moving closer on the couch. "Did you use the excuse of a file to lure me into spending more time with you?" She saw Alex's hesitation and smoothly added, "Honesty, remember? If I'm wrong, I won't be hurt by your honesty. I just want to get everything clear…and out in the open."

"Then let's drop this trading questions crap, Liv, and let's have a real conversation. The truth won't come until the next century if we keep at it this way," Alex turned and shrugged Olivia's hands off her. "I won't deny I like spending time with you. Hell, half the time I come by the quad is with some half-baked excuse just to see if you'll talk to me. I like you a lot, and I guess tonight was just my high hopes hoping you might like me too someday."

"You're a different person than you appear to be in a courtroom, Cabot. And I'm a different person than I am on duty. I just don't show it much. I guess none of us really gave you a chance to be part of the team, but-" Olivia stopped when she suddenly felt soft lips on her cheek. "I'd…really enjoy getting to know you more," she almost whispered.

"There was no file…there was me being too chicken to tell you how I feel. But, dammit, if you're attracted to me too, stop beating around the bush and tell me…or I might just have to force it out of you," Alex's voice was a hoarse whisper, still next to Olivia's face. She closed her eyes and held her breath…until she noticed a soft thumb caressing her other cheek.

"My, my, you have a feisty side…why don't you force it out of me, then?" The brunette teasingly purred in the blonde's ear. "Let's get out of here…I'll drive you back to your apartment. And we can continue our discussion in the car?" Olivia smiled and pulled her face back to gaze into Alex's eyes.

* * *

Once again the two found themselves outside the ADA's office building. If possible, it felt chillier outside. A light fog now swirled about their faces, so, despite the sharp cold, there was abnormal moisture in the air that made it seem harder to take a full breath. "Damn weather…never knows when to make up its mind," Olivia quickly, but thoroughly, surveyed the area, scanning for the "loonies". "Never seems to stay the same for a full day anymore, let alone a few hours. Let's get to my car quickly. Something doesn't feel right," for the second time that night, the detective wrapped a protective arm around the ADA and guided her a bit down the sidewalk to her parked vehicle.

Just as Olivia was unlocking the passenger door of her sedan, a sound in a nearby alley perked her ears. "Get in, don't make a sound," the detective whispered the command. She fumbled with one hand to open the door, and with the other reached for the gun in her holster. Before she could finish either task, several shadowy figures emerged from their hiding places and surrounded the car. "Stand back! Police!" She shouted, and managed to pull open the door. _Finally,_ she criticized herself. Without another thought she grabbed Alex and roughly threw her into the car and slammed the door after her. Whipping out her gun, she slowly circled to get a location on all of the assailants. "I'm a cop, you don't want to get in more trouble than necessary by attacking me."

One figure chuckled and took a step forward, playing with something in his large jacket pocket. "We're all armed, Detective. And you can't keep your eyes on all of us at once. You shoot one, and then you get knocked off from behind. You won't risk that."

Olivia flinched. _Wait, why am I nervous? These thugs are sticking together pretty closely. _"Actually, I think you're trying to fib the wrong cop," _How the hell did he know I'm a detective?_ "You're right, if in this case you or one of your friends here shot me from behind, I wouldn't risk that. But you wouldn't want to first risk one of your men being shot first. Here's the deal. I don't arrest you, I don't call for backup, I just get in the car and drive off and we all forget this happened," _I know that's stupid, but I can't risk Alex getting hurt. Cutting this deal is the only way to assure she isn't endangered. _"Just back off, and I'll get in my car. Okay?"

The man tossed his head to the side and chuckled again, darkly. "Whatever, Detective. We have no business making trouble…tonight. But we will meet again. Oh, and by the way…nice work catching my fib. You're just as challenging as I hoped you would be," he snapped his fingers and his gang followed him off down the street. "I trust you won't call this in to your unit."

The detective shivered and walked around to the driver's side of her car, not once putting her gun aside or taking her eyes off the strange retreating figures. She opened the door, slid into the driver's seat, closed the door and locked the car. "You okay, Alex?" Olivia breathed heavily and tossed her gun onto the dashboard, looking over at her friend quivering in the seat next to her. "I didn't hurt you, did I? If I did, I had no intention of being so rough. I just needed to get you safe. I-"

"Olivia, breathe. I'm fine, maybe just a bump on my head, but thanks to you I'm a hell of a lot better than I could have ended up," Alex shakily buckled her seatbelt and put a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Get me home, ok? I'll make us some tea if you want." _I'm so fucking stupid. If I hadn't asked her to walk me back to the precinct…_

The detective started the engine and began the drive to Alex's apartment. "I know what you're thinking, Alex. And you're wrong. Tonight's probably been rough on you, but we need to talk about this sometime. I'll wait until you're ready. Maybe we can also finish up our earlier talk." _She damn well better believe this was not her fault; _Olivia shook her head and fixed her eyes on the road.

The rest of the car ride continued in silence, with only a little direction from Alex on how to get to her apartment. When they arrived at the building, Olivia stepped from the car and walked around the front to open Alex's door for her. The ADA had stopped shivering, but she still appeared tense. "The invitation remains, if you would like to come up for some tea."

"Alex, I'm sorry for my tone in the car. I want you to know that there's no blame…no guilt you should feel for the attack outside the precinct. In fact, you should be glad that you asked me to escort you," Olivia frowned when Alex turned her head away and hesitantly put her hand to the other woman's face, turning her to look in her eyes. "Look at me, I want you to see for yourself that I'm telling the truth. If my voice doesn't say it, my eyes do. It's a common trait in SVU detectives. To put it quite frankly, you'd be dead if you'd gone alone. I wouldn't-couldn't have that. At least you're safe, right?"

Alex nodded and gently pushed her face against the hand resting against her cheek, and closed her eyes. "I'm tired…" _Did she just say she couldn't stand it if I got hurt? Well, not in those exact words. Until tonight she only saw me as a "suit with a purpose," so if she has feelings for me they're only newly discovered. Hell…she didn't even notice my distant admiration of her until tonight when I practically spelled it out._

"I'll walk you up to your apartment if you'd like, and I might just insist I look at that head wound." A small smile tugged at the brunettes lips and she placed a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. "I owed you one, remember?" The older woman chuckled, hoping the laughter would cover up her hesitancy towards this new situation.

Alex opened her eyes and looked unblinking into the eyes of the other woman. "I'm probably making a huge mistake…but…" her whisper trailed off. Her face was mere inches from Olivia's. _What am I doing?_ The attractive ADA slowly closed the distance between herself and the detective, her breath quickening.

_Is this really happening? Is she really about to kiss me?_ Olivia didn't care: it didn't matter if she didn't understand her own place in this; it didn't matter if she was misinterpreting the situation. She leaned into the blonde and wrapped both arms around her shoulders. She felt warm, quick breath on her face and shivered a little. Just as their lips were about to meet…_beep, beep, beep, beep, beep! _"Shit!" she swore under her breath. She took her arms from around the blonde; the moment all but lost, and checked her beeper. "It's Elliot. The bastard always seems to have the worst timing."

"So it would seem, Liv…if you need to go, I'm sure I'd welcome company when you're through. I'll have the tea kettle ready if you're interested."

"You need your rest…we both do, though I doubt I'll be getting any," _the gang tonight doesn't even begin to explain why,_ she thought_. _She took her cell phone from her pocket and began dialing Elliot's number.

"After what's happened, I doubt I'll get any sleep either. I'd rather be awake with someone I know…and like…than be alone," Alex smiled when Olivia turned to look at her, playful intrigue twinkling in her eyes.

"All right Counselor, but don't wait up too long," she pressed her phone to her ear. "Yeah, Stabler, it's Benson. What is it? Ok, I'll be there in five," with that she flipped the phone closed and looked back to Alex. "Get inside…it's cold out."

Alex watched as Detective Benson got back in her car and sped off, cop light flashing on the dash. Looking up she gasped at what she saw. The fog had cleared and the moon was breathtaking, shining brightly and overpowering the city lights. "Damn weather…" the ADA whispered. She shook her head and remained looking up at the moon. _Quite romantic indeed…_

* * *

TBC I hope you enjoyed the beginning to my first Law and Order fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight**

**II**

Detective Benson pulledAlex's car next to the squad car in the driveway and got out. It didn't take her too long to find her partner, talking to a guy from forensics. "What do we got, El," she asked grimly when Stabler approached her.

"Caucasian female somewhere in her twenties: She was dumped in the bushes outside this house," Elliot checked his notepad before continuing. "The home belongs to a Mr. And Mrs. Walt, the wife called 911 when she found the body while gardening."

"Pretty nice garden, looks well taken care of. She must have been devastated to find a corpse defiling her pride and joy," Olivia took in other surroundings.

"This is one of the few places this side of town with enough space for any kind of garden. Mr. Walt says that's why his wife wanted the townhouse. She loves nature…actually…this garden was featured in some magazine or something. Kathy told me about it," the male detective looked at his pad again. "There's no ID on the body, but a full autopsy might find her in the system. If forensics doesn't find anything, we'll put out a report and get the media to print a description. If she had any family or friends, they'd definitely want to know what happened to her."

"What _did_ happen to her?" Olivia walked over to the Crime Scene tape and stepped under it. The girl's body was under a tarp, not yet in a body bag. With no second thought, because this had been her job for quite a while, she pulled back the material to look at the victim's face.

"Pull it down some more, you'll see something you don't see every day, even for a day on the job," he looked down when his partner complied and cringed in disgust. "The body was cold when paramedics got here, so they called in forensics. See the bite marks? They come from some sort of animal. A dog, probably: See how the canines are evenly apart, and there's not much sign of the front most teeth?"

Olivia nodded her agreement. "But there's no blood stains near those wounds. If the bites had been the cause of death, there would have been blood loss."

"That's why they called in SVU. She was found naked, so there's reason to suspect rape. The cause of death, as far as forensics could gather at first glance, was a head wound at the base of her skull. The bone cracked and there was severe internal and external bleeding, which means a lot of blood loss," Elliot gestured to the bite marks. "Forensics also noted the blood loss from the bites, or lack there of. We figure the corpse was drained, and then the dog went at it."

"Is this where the body was found? There could be animal prints…"

"Once the bite marks were noticed, animal prints were the first things forensics looked for," Elliot shook his head. "There was nothing. The only animal hair was found on the body. There were no paw prints, no fecal matter, nothing on the ground. Our guy most likely held the girl hostage, did his handy work, and then dumped her."

"So the perp waited until his victim was drained, then sicked his pooch on her," Olivia pulled the tarp back over the body. "And I was beginning to think New York was loosing its originality."

* * *

Elliot stood several feet away, talking on his cell phone. Olivia leaned against her own borrowed car, cop light still flashing on the dash, adding to the mysterious effect of flashing lights from the squad car and the forensics vehicle. 

There was a sense of foreboding whenever emergency lights were flashing. Anyone who would drive by would be overcome by a sense of overwhelming dread; something horrible happened in their neighborhood. The small crowd that had gathered finally dispersed; it was late and people decided to get some sleep and read the paper in the morning to find out what happened across the street and down the road.

A while before, the paramedics had finished examining Mrs. Walt; it was routine to check for psychological damage in the discoverer of a crime scene. The woman had been hysterical, and was obviously still in shock, but there was nothing medically that could be done so there was one less set of flashing lights and sirens. Mr. Walt now held his wife comfortingly. They were both middle aged, poor people. The two of them seemed likeable candidates for major heart attacks. Olivia thanked the stars that nothing serious happened to the witness.

Forensics left, and Elliot was still on his phone. Olivia sighed and checked her watch. _I sure hope Alex isn't waiting for me. She needs sleep for her hearing tomorrow. Maybe I should call her and leave a message on her phone just to explain why I didn't show up…_the female detective began to space out and get lost in memory of the events of the evening. _It's only been a few hours since I left her on her doorstep…it seems like it's been weeks. _

Images flashed through her mind: Alex twirling her on the dance floor, laughing at some joke they'd both just shared, a hand resting on her own and soft lips on her cheek, a blonde's shivering body wrapped in her arms, her own lips repaying Alex for her bravery, and a warm hand steadying her shoulder before they drove off into the distance. Scents and feelings haunted her exhausted illusions: Alex's hot breath on her face, bathed in moonlight, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as their lips drew nearer, disappointment and question filling her with fear and doubt as her beeper broke the moment and she was called away from the object of her affection…

"Liv, that was Cragen. He-Liv? Olivia, you listening?" Elliot frowned at his partner who was seemingly lost in nighttime daydreams. "Benson!" He almost shouted. "Earth to Benson, if there is any intelligent life in there please say something," he couldn't help but let a little of his humor show when he was worried for his friend and coworker. Truly concerned when his request wasn't answered, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. He was surprised when her hand went to her shoulder and covered his hand.

"Alex…" Olivia barely whispered, and then realized that she hadn't thought it, but said it aloud. She shook herself to her senses and shrugged her partner's hand off her shoulder, standing and looking at him. "Sorry, El, I just got lost in thought. What did Cragen have to say?"

_Holy crap, did I just hear her say the ADA's name? I think she's not the only one who's sleep-deprived if I'm hearing crazy stuff like that._ "He's not going to be in until the morning; he's stuck with his brother-in-law who's in the hospital. He has a flight into JFK and should be in the office normal time. Forensics says they won't have anything until morning, so that leaves us to go home. Here's a copy of my notes from my interview with Mrs. Walt. I'm sure you'll want to talk to her yourself when she's less disoriented. I told her husband you might be around in the next day or so," Detective Stabler sighed. "You ok, Liv? I haven't seen you like this before."

"Yeah, El, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Today's been a day, you know?" She turned and walked tothe ADA's car.

"Hey, Benson, what do you say about heading back to the precinct and grabbing a decaf with me?"

"Sorry, can't say yes to the decaf. But I need to do something at the precinct anyway. Hop in; I'll give you a lift. My car's roomier than those squad crap cars anyhow," with that Olivia stepped into the driver's seat ofa car for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. While she waited for Elliot to join her, she pressed her forefinger and thumb to her forehead and tried to rub away the pounding headache wracking her nerves.

"Liv, something's up that you're not telling me…look, we've been working together for a while now. You're like family to me and Kathy. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the team didn't feel that way too," his eyes bore into the side of her skull until finally she turned and looked into them. "Trust me like you have in the past. You know you can."

"It's nothing, El. Really," she turned the keys in the ignition and backed out of the driveway. For the rest of the drive to the quad, she wouldn't answer any of Elliot's questions.

When they arrived at the quad, she went straight to her locker and pulled out some worn gloves. She heard footsteps in the locker room and knew her partner had followed her in there. "Elliot, I need to make a personal call…please…I'm fine. You say I can trust you, and I know that. So now, trust me when I say I'm fine," Olivia heard a sigh and footsteps leaving the room. What she didn't know as she dialed Alex's number was that he was still listening.

"Hey Councilor, I didn't wake you did I?" She laughed at the blonde's response. "Yeah, well, I told you not to wait up if I took too long. I was planning on leaving a message on your phone so you wouldn't…no I was _not_ blowing you off. If you insist I'll be there ASAP," more laughter. "Tea sounds great, Alex. The doorman will take me up to your apartment? Ok. It seems we have an interesting case on our hands that you might want to hear about…how's your head wound by the way?"

Elliot chanced a peek at his partner and saw her blush and she laughed some more, gently biting her lower lip. His eyes widened in surprise. _No way…this is just too weird._

"Well…I still insist that I give you a full examination…no, I'm not hinting at a double meaning Councilor," this time there were flirtatious giggles.

Olivia never giggled. Elliot realized he couldn't get caught listening in so he retreated back into the squad room and set about finding a nonexistent file on his desk. _Olivia is involved with Cabot? Jesus, I've never heard her like that before._

"How much did you hear, Stabler?" Olivia walked in and leaned against the doorframe, arms folded across her chest. "I heard you stub your toe against one of the lockers on your way out, so don't deny you were eavesdropping."

Elliot stopped his futile attempts and looked at his partner. Finally giving up, he sighed and cocked an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "ADA Cabot, Councilor?" His smirk became a laughing grin when Olivia moved towards him.

"You tell anyone, Stabler, and you owe me coffee for a month…from Starbucks…you know how much that'll cost you right?" Despite her attempts to keep a straight face, she couldn't hide the sparkle in her eyes and eventually she broke into laughter. "She invited me to dinner tonight, just so we could get to know one another more. That way we'll have a better working relationship. I drove her back to her apartment and we were going to have some tea, but then _you_ called," Olivia walked to her partner and shook her head. "We were going to finish our tea-time when I came back, but I figured she'd have gone to sleep after I so graciously blew her off so I called her to leave a message. The entire exchange you overheard was me trying to freak you out because it is so not cool to eavesdrop on your partner, you big goof," _I so love being a good liar right now._

"Whatever you say, partner. Whatever you say," Elliot stuck his tongue out and then blocked retaliation from his friend. "Don't you have a meeting to attend, Detective?"

_He's right. Shit, I have to get to her apartment before I make even more of a fool of myself._ Suddenly she realized that she had been caught frozen in her tracks. _Dammit, if my lie had worked before, it's definitely dead now._ "See you tomorrow, El. We'll have a big day ahead of us."

* * *

Olivia Benson parked the car before ADA Cabot's apartment building. She didn't immediately get out. Instead she sat and stared forward taking deep breaths to settle her still rattled nerves. Being on the SVU team gave her more than a fair share of strange cases, but this one made her feel like she was going to have more of an unusual time solving it than, well, usual. 

She also couldn't calm her nerves about her evening with Alex Cabot. This woman, whom she'd been attracted to for quite some time, was letting on that the feelings were mutual. Oddly enough, the detective was having a very difficult time believing it. Perhaps it was her luck, or lack there of, in past relationship attempts that gave her the uneasy feeling that knotted her stomach and sent her heart thudding so hard against her chest that she was certain her ribcage would break.

It was the same feeling she got when she was around the ADA, except this time it was clouded over by a fear that she could be misinterpreting all of the signals. That fear froze the air in her lungs, and increased the volume of her heart pounding in her ears. But even though the fear was there, excitement and intrigue prevailed and heightened the sensation even more. Butterflies wound their strangled way through her knotted and tightened insides, helping her push everything back to normal. Surely, if she were to describe all of this to someone, they would instantly have her committed, but such was the complexity of love. It never made sense.

Finally deciding that it was now or never, Olivia got out of the car and walked to the door of the building, which was instantly held open for her by the doorman. She graciously smiled and gave her thanks, and then she followed as he led her to the elevator. Nervously she focused on the numbers going up until, after what seemed like a century, the elevator slowed and then stopped. _I can't believe I'm about to confess everything to her…I can't believe we almost kissed earlier, and I want so much to feel her lips…here's my second chance, and I can't believe it's here._

The elevator door slid open, revealing a medium sized foyer. Quiet classical music drifted from a room to the left of the detective, and she remembered that she was still standing in the elevator and probably coming off as being quite stupid. Muttering her thanks once again to the doorman, not really paying attention to him anymore, she left the elevator and took a slow step into the apartment. _It smells nice…_she made a mental note of the kinds of flowers arranged in a vase on a small table next to the door. _I wonder if she knows I'm here…maybe I should have…_ "Hey Alex: sorry for being insanely late. This, uh, your place looks great."

The blonde stood at the opposite end of the foyer, no longer dressed in her courtroom attire but in comfortable pants and a loose fitting blouse. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, obviously untamed, unlike how it normally was neatly brushed and tucked behind her ears. "Detective, as I mentioned on the phone earlier…I don't mind tardiness…much. I'll let it slide this time…what matters is that you're here now," while she'd been talking, her voice low and shaking slightly, she'd also been walking over to Olivia. She now had a hand on the brunette's arm, which she began to gently rub. "I always thought you looked stunning in this jacket…" Alex mused, not really intending for it to be spoken. Her eyes slowly looked Olivia over, taking in the sight of her slender body. Catching her wandering eyes, she moved her gaze to make eye contact with her guest.

Olivia didn't know what to say. Her every instinct told her to pull back and start up the talk where it left off, but her throat wouldn't allow any sound to come through to her lips. Instead she took the physical contact of Alex's hand on her arm as an invitation to wrap her own arm around the ADA's waist and pull their bodies closer. Finally finding her words, the detective did the only thing she could think of. "This, Councilor, is to make up for that…rather untimely interruption…" and before she could stop herself, she pressed her lips against Alex's. She pulled away a fraction of an inch and whispered. "And this, Alex, is for me…because I've wanted it for so long…" again her lips found the blonde's. Her heart soared when Alex leaned into the kiss and wrapped her own arms around the detective.

"It's about time, Olivia…I was beginning to think you were oblivious…either that or you just didn't want what I wanted…" Alex pressed her forehead against Olivia's and just held her there. They stood in each other's arms with their eyes closed and hearts fluttering until the kettle's whistle sounded and the blonde pulled back a little, still keeping physical contact with her friend, as though afraid that if contact were broken it would all have been a dream. "Let me get that. I'll bring our tea to the living room," Alex gestured to the door through which the music was flowing. "Make yourself comfortable, Liv. I'll be in shortly," and with that she turned and walked into the kitchen, her hips swaying, and a touch of pink still reddening her cheeks.

* * *

Olivia drew her fingers slowly up and down the arm of the gorgeous blonde in her arms. "El had a nice fresh case for me when I arrived on the scene," the two were lying on the couch in Alex's living room, having finished their tea as well as their confessions of the heart. "I'm sure you'll feel great when you lock up this one," she bent her head down to kiss the top of the ADA's head. 

"Want to tell me about it, Detective?" Alex placed her hand on Olivia's fingers stroking her arm, and took the older woman's hand in her own. She leaned up and caught the surprised Detective's lips. "You're so soft," she sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling closer against Olivia's body.

Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around Alex and planted another kiss on her head. "And ruin this moment?" A soft chuckle escaped her lips. "A woman was found by a middle-aged couple in their garden. Well, the corpse was found, anyway. She was naked, so rape is definitely possible in this one. Elliot thinks the perp killed her, let her blood drain, then dumped the body because there were no pools of blood where the body was found, or a blood trail leading to the body."

"There's more to it that you aren't telling me, isn't there?" Alex had heard her Detective's hesitant pause in her breath. At Alex's mention of it, the muscles on the strong arms around her tensed. "I can handle it, you know. I wouldn't be a member of SVU if I couldn't."

"It's just so strange and disturbing, even for what we normally see," Olivia relaxed a little, but a look of reminiscent disgust remained on her face. "There were teeth marks, from a dog or something, and there was no blood coming from them. And it couldn't have been an animal that got her after she was dumped because there was no animal hair on the scene. The pervert," the Detective swallowed hard in hopes to quell her body's shaking.

"The pervert raped her, killed her, then made his dog attack her," Alex finished the sentence. "Oh, Liv," the blonde turned over in Olivia's arms to face her. What she saw was a strong woman afraid to unleash her tears, because she was afraid to be weak, and she was afraid to let others see her weak. "We're not at the precinct, we're not in court. Cry, Liv, it will just get worse if you don't. I can help you let it out…please let me."

Olivia shivered under the gaze of her ADA, and the water building up in her eyes let loose. She shivered again at the touch of a thumb wiping away the first tear on her cheek. She closed her eyes when lips brushed away the next. It was all she could do to keep her body from surrendering to heart-wrenching sobs, to bury her face in blonde hair and comfort, tears flowing freely for the first time. "Alex…"

"Yes, Detective?" Her lips found the tip of the brunette's nose. "Tell me what you need."

"You," Olivia kissed Alex's neck up to the tender spot below her ear and whispered. "Please don't stop holding me," her arms re-wound themselves about Alex's waist, and their bodies were pressed flat against each other. Soft lips once again found hers, and she replied with a lingering kiss. Together they lay for the rest of the night, kissing softly until peaceful sleep was granted.

* * *

**A/N **What say you about Alex and Olivia? If you say it was better as a one-shot, then I shall remove this chapter and leave it be. If you like this chapter and want more, I shall write more. I will have no cliffhangers, so if you like it up to a certain chapter, then I'll keep it up to that certain chapter and write no more. It's up to you, readers. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlight**

**Part III**

**Pairings: Cabot/Benson**

**Rating: pg-13, still. **

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who have read thus far. It's a struggle for me to draw out the build of the relationship between our two lovely ladies. If it ends up going too fast this chapter, let me know and I'll slow it down. Also, tell me if I need to work on anything else…or if there's something you really like. I love feedback. Lastly, I'm trying to sharpen up on my legal terminology: My deepest apologies for any errors.**

Sunlight coursed through the open windows of Alex Cabot's apartment; more specifically, the windows of her living room where she lay asleep on her sofa. It wasn't too early, yet it wasn't too late either. A siren wailed outside the building, jolting the woman from her slumber.

She stretched and blinked a few times to clear her vision. After taking a moment to take in her surroundings, she remembered the previous night. "Liv…" she whispered and looked around almost frantically. The indent on the couch from where the detective had fallen asleep in the blonde's arms was still intact, which relaxed the ADA. _She's still here, _Alex breathed.

From her bathroom came a muffled squeal and Alex leapt to her feet, rushing towards the door. "Liv?" She questioned. "You ok in there?" Cabot couldn't help but smile and blush a little at the rushed response that greeted her.

"I didn't use all the hot water," Olivia called out. "I mean, yeah, I'm fine. I'm great. I just…soap slipped," Alex chuckled, imagining the blush on her detective's face. _My detective? We haven't even finished our talk, yet, Counselor. Don't get your hopes up. _"Are there, um, any extra towels?"

"Yes. Detective," Alex smirked. "Actually, there are. Why don't you open the door a crack so I can hand you one? They're out here in the linen closet," a thud sounded from behind the door; the soap had slipped again.

"Erm, out there? I mean, sure, just a sec," there was a shuffling of several items in the shower and then a blushing, slightly wet-haired Olivia peeked her head out the door. "Towel?"

Alex grinned and blushed a shade to match Olivia's and turned to dig through a closet next to the bathroom door. "I didn't have you pegged as a shy person, Detective," her hand came out with a fluffy pink thing that could pass as a towel if thoroughly examined and studied. "Is this one ok?"

Olivia nodded and thrust her arm out the door. "I'm running a bit late for work. And we still need to talk a bit about…last night?" _Shit, I think that just came out sounding like we'd just slept together. But…I need to thank her for holding me and welcoming me in. _

"Are you implying something happened, Detective?" Cabot teased. _She thinks I read too deeply into that comment. Hah! I can't wait to mess with her on that one. More blushing cuteness is heading my way. _"I'd love to give you a lift. As for talking about last night…I thought we settled the talking last night."

The door to the bathroom opened and Alex was sprayed with fragranced water being shaken from a still slightly wet head. Olivia stood before the ADA with one corner of her lips turned upwards in a warm, soft smile. "Alex, I'm talking about discussing something a little different. I think I've made sure that you are aware of my…inevitable attraction towards you…and I hope I'm right in thinking it's mutual. But last night…" Olivia shook her head and looked away still blushing. "I opened up in a way I haven't been able to in a while…and that's not even half open. I don't know why I feel so comfortable with you, but maybe it's because I know inside that this means something. Thanks for taking me in last night and being there for me. You did a lot more than you could possibly know."

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are like that?" Alex blurted out unexpectedly.

"Excuse me, Counselor?" Olivia laughed. "Like what?"

"Your hair…all natural and tossed, like that. It's never been like that before. Usually it's blow-dried and formed. Almost like it's trapped and has nowhere to go. But right now…it's free and has a spirit. Like you," Alex leaned in and awkwardly kissed Olivia on the cheek. "You should let it dry like that…or style it like that at least. I have mousse…but maybe you should get it trimmed first…It'd be amazing on you."

"Wow. I'm standing in two-day-old clothes, holding a pink fuzzy towel thing, in the doorway of your bathroom, discussing hair styling," Olivia smirked. "Either I'm in heaven or this is some weird ass dream that I'm definitely going to miss when I actually wake up. Except for the hair part; that's just weird."

"I don't know about heaven, Detective, but this is no dream. And I find it very hard to believe you haven't given your hair much consideration," the blonde reached her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled her into her body. The contact sent electricity through them, which intensified even more when Alex softly pressed her lips into Olivia's. "I could get used to that," she whispered.

"So could I," came Liv's murmured answer. She kissed Alex back and they stood for a few minutes testing their boundaries and exploring each other. "You have coffee? I could make us some while you shower and get ready…"

"Yeah, in the kitchen: It's right on the counter next to the espresso machine…" Cabot mumbled softly against Olivia's lips. Her own lips gently wound their way to the detective's neck and she whispered into her ear. "I'll be out as soon as possible," and with that she walked around Olivia and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_This day is definitely going to be a good one. I'm almost looking forward to nipping this case in the butt today…oh crap, I hope we do nip this case in the butt today…I'd hate for it to be one of those forever-long cases that never goes anywhere._ With that thought, images of the rest of the day grew very dim and doom.

Shaking, or attempting to shake, off the feeling of dread surrounding the new case, Olivia walked into Alex's kitchen and began searching around for coffee mugs. Breathing a sigh of relief, the detective was ecstatic to find that the ADA had a regular coffee maker, seeing as she didn't quite know how to use an espresso machine. Olivia found the coffee grounds and set about brewing the much-needed caffeinated beverage. _Shit. It's decaf.

* * *

_

After leaving Alex at the DA's office, Olivia walked the short distance to the precinct. She strolled into the SVU squad room at a half-stroll/half mosey: not quite her usual pace. She tended to come in at a brisk walk, sit at her desk, and go right to business. So, of course, her squad mates found it odd to see Benson, the Olivia Benson, on the verge of a full-fledged mosey first thing in the morning. On second thought, though, it wasn't quite first thing in the morning anymore.

"Benson, you're a little later than you tend to be? Whatever happened to your bright and early motto?" Cragen leaned against the doorframe to his office, fixing Olivia in a semi-glare. "You partner just left for the forensics lab on your Jane Doe. Hurry up and meet him there."

"Don't bother, Liv. 'Just left' translates to two hours ago. Forensics just typed and filed the report. There's a copy under your briefcase in case you missed it," Elliot sat down at the desk in front of Olivia. "Now, onto more important matters…how was the meeting last night? I take it went…well into the night and possibly the morning."

"I haven't the slightest inkling as to what you're talking about Stabler," Olivia didn't look up from the file she was scanning. "They found dog hair and…bodily residue inside the victim's-"

"You have the same catsup stain on your shirt that you did last night at the crime scene. Either you crashed in the crib, then teleported to your place, ate, then walked back in here three hours late, or you were at someone else's apartment getting busy," Elliot waggled his eyebrows.

"Liv's getting some? No wonder you walked in here so casually," Fin Tutuola grinned. "So girl who is it? That fireman we saw you gettin' friendly with on that…whatsername case last week?"

"No, he was a redhead…Liv's seeing a blonde haired, blue eyed…very businesslike…" Stabler trailed off watching his partner's reaction. "Of course, I could be wrong."

"Why is it that chicks always go for the handsome, rugged yet gentlemanly, macho man type and never us comedians and nerds? Sure, we don't got the muscle, but we got the looks and we talk cool," Munch lowered his shades to the bridge of his nose and looked over them at Olivia.

The female detective sighed in exasperation. "I didn't get any last night! We had dinner, got interrupted by a crime scene, end of story. I guess I'm just late because I haven't gotten much sleep over the verdict of the last big case, and now there's this one," she took a deep breath then continued. "Which leads me back to my question, El: This report can't seriously be for real. The stuff forensics is suggesting is far more heinous and vulgar…it's saying a dog had sexual intercourse with a _corpse._"

"No, Liv, it says canine bodily fluids. Saliva, Liv; our Jane Doe has dog saliva in the general area of her vagina. There are also dog hair samples, so forensics will be able to find the breed. Then we can find out how many registered animals of that breed are in the city…then narrow it down to the area where the body was found, to a certain radius that will be determined…"

"The norm, El: I know. It's the norm," Olivia shook her head. "Except this isn't the norm. In our line of work, it's never the norm. And now this…this is just too damn much. It's always sick when animals are involved, because it normally means our perp is even more of an animal. This guy cleaned up too well to be a first timer. He's raped, possibly even killed, before. And he'll do it again. We need to bag this guy and his pooch."

* * *

"Come in," Alex Cabot answered the knock on her office door without looking up from her papers. It was well after lunchtime, her stomach was growling, yet still she abstained from eating. Such was the importance of the file in her hands. It wasn't a case, a closing argument, witness interviews, or a motion for remand. Those papers, which she studied so closely, were her taxes. "Oh, good, that's deductible I think…" she muttered to herself. 

"I'm sorry, counselor, should I come back at a better time?" Olivia had entered the room without notice from the engrossed ADA and now stood behind her. "That looks very stressful, and you sound very hungry. Perhaps a lunch break is in order?" The detective gently massaged Alex's neck and shoulders. "I can help you relax if you want."

"Mmm," Alex rolled her neck to the side, exposing more of her neck for Olivia to rub. "That feels so good." The blonde sighed in content and allowed the knots in her muscles to come undone. "What else do you have in mind for help me relax? I know you too well to believe you're just saying hi, so spill," she groaned softly as Olivia's hands gave her muscles one final knead before stopping. "On second thought, don't stop."

Olivia laughed and turned Alex's chair around and looked her in the eyes. "I told you what my intentions are…lunch…maybe Italian or Greek. Does that sound good?"

Alex stood and looped her arms around Olivia's waist. "That sounds lovely. Italian would really be great…maybe some fettuccini with pesto…with some Manhattan detective on the side." She giggled softly and gave Olivia a peck on the lips. "You don't want to know how this day is going so far. Get me out of here, knight in shining armor."

Blushing, as was becoming a habit to Olivia, the detective placed a kiss on Alex's cheek and hooked her right arm through the blonde's left arm as she turned towards the door of the office. "Great, because I know this place just down the street that serves great Manhattan detective…I mean…fettuccini with pesto."

The restaurant bustled with activity. Alex and Olivia had gotten in without reservations quite easily, but there was a shortage of waiters and chaos was inevitable. After being seated it took nearly ten minutes for their waiter to take drink orders, and another five minutes for their simple order of ice water to arrive. Afterwards, the waiter returned five more minutes later to take their entrée orders. By the time their food finally came, they had already been seated for an hour.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. This place usually has much better service…however, the crowd is usually significantly smaller and the place tends to be well staffed. I hope you don't mind the wait so much once you taste your food," Olivia's smile was apologetic. She took her knife to her meat and cut into it. Steam rose high and the detective relaxed. "At least the food is still hot."

Alex twirled her fork in her noodles, wrapping the steamy, sauce covered food around the utensil, and took a bite. After chewing and swallowing, she put on an air of dissatisfaction. "Well, Olivia, this is completely and utterly," she paused to take a sip of wine before continuing, "amazing! It was definitely worth the wait." She smirked when the detective visibly relaxed.

"Oh, thank god," Olivia laughed. Music began to filter through the various rooms of the restaurant, finally reaching their ears over the clatter and chaos of the under-staffed facility. "Just our luck for things to calm down _after_ we are forced to sit so long," she chuckled again and took a bite of her filet mignon. "So, what do you think of the Da Vinci Code?"

"It's a wonderful book. I think this controversy over it is outrageous, but you know the Vatican. Everything in that religion must be perfect according to their word," Alex smiled and took another bite of her food. "They act like Dan Brown wrote this book claiming it to be non-fiction. Clearly, even a mystery thriller novel cannot exist without throwing their institution into a whirlwind of conspiracy. Really, do you think Brown intended the book to bring question into the history of Christianity?"

"No not at all. Like you said, it's a novel. True, Opus Dei exists in the real world, and he may have taken some liberties in what he wrote about them, but it's not a direct attack against the Vatican: and that's assuming it's an indirect attack at all. The Vatican needs to get a grip on reality, that's what I think," Olivia dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin before continuing. "The whole existence of the Christian religion has been surrounded by question. There never will be a time when the belief doesn't have some new lead as to historical accuracy. The world isn't black and white, you know?"

Alex laughed softly. "So I take it you're not a very religious person? Neither am I, but I do believe in some kind of outside force that is the reason we live here today. I'm no firm believer in creation, nor evolution. I think life on earth was sparked with the intent of human life someday evolving from it…sort of a mixture of both."

"I've never thought of it that way…interesting. You surprise me every day, Alex." They smiled at each other and continued their meal. Conversation was on the light side, but not one moment of silence was awkward. Peace seemed to settle around them like a pillow, protecting them from outside obscenities and keeping them safe within their bubble of fun.

That early afternoon was one of the few rare occasions, in which either could relax one hundred percent, without unsettling thoughts of the job seeping through. Indeed, it was a very long lunch break, and it may have been longer except without notice Olivia's beeper sounded. Apologizing sincerely, she stepped outside and made a phone call.

"Yes, El, I got your beep. What's up?" As she listened to her partner, Alex came up behind her, having paid the check. "You're kidding? So you think I was right about this guy not being a first timer…uh huh. Well, if it's the same MO it could be the same guy. The body was posed? Shit, well maybe he's trying to make it look like a copycat to throw us off. You want me at the scene? Okay, I'll be at the ME's in twenty." With that she hung up the phone and turned towards Alex. "Sorry, but I've got to go…new break in the case."

"I'll drive you, Liv. Besides, I could use this as a briefing of what's going on. The better I understand the case, the easier it will be for me to do my job when I'm needed," blushing she added: "Plus I need an excuse to spend more time with you."

"Alright, but just one thing: You don't need an excuse to spend more time with me," Olivia smiled and they began the walk to the DA's office, near which was parked Alex's car. Against the cold autumn air, they walked closely: too closely to be just friends, and just close enough to be much more.

* * *

After meeting with the ME, Olivia, Elliot, and Alex reconvened at the SVU squad room. Four desks were cleared and pushed together and laid upon them were crime scene photos from both discovery sites. Both victims were blonde, tall, slender, youthful, and still unidentified. They sported similar bite marks, and both had been found in similar positions. 

"According to Mr. Lang, the discoverer of the second victim, he checked for a pulse before calling 911. The body was still warm," Elliot recounted from his notes taken at the crime scene. "That means our perp is getting gutsy. If the body was still warm at," he checked his notes. "Eleven thirty PM, then our guy must have dumped the body in broad daylight right after he killed her."

"No, wait," Olivia walked around and studied a few of the pictures. "Our perp is getting gutsy, yes, but he is also getting smarter and more efficient. Look at the bites: they weren't post mortem this time. Look at the bruising around the canine marks, and the little bit of dried blood dribbling down her skin. The dog was let loose on her before she was dead. The body was dropped while she was still alive."

"So are we dealing with the same perp or someone trying to perfect the first one's technique?" Alex inquired of the detectives' opinions. "It appears to be the same MO, yet there's no cracked skull, internal bleeding, or immediately fatal wounds."

"Unless the first victim's death was a mistake," Cragen pointed out. "What if he hadn't meant for her to get that massive head wound? He starts to attack her, she struggles, in the struggle he accidentally slams her head into the concrete, she stops moving, he rapes her, and _then_ he realizes she's gone. He wanted her to feel pain when the dog attacked her, but lost the chance when he accidentally knocked her out. What happened to the second victim must be what he had intended for the first. Look at the necks of the victims in the photos."

Elliot and Olivia take their time with their observations before Elliot states his findings. "The first victim has many bite marks on her entire body, but fewer on the neck. The second victim has many marks on her entire body, and more on her neck than the first. Also, the second victim's neck is far bloodier than the other's."

"I still stand by what I said before: this guy has killed and raped multiple times. To add to that theory, I think this is the first time he has added unusual torture to his routine," Olivia pointed out. "He got bored with just rape and murder, so he decided to throw in some kink. The dog must have attacked certain areas of her body when he told it to. The jugular is completely torn, and her vocal cords were rendered useless according to the ME. He wanted to dump her while she was alive. She was tortured first by man, then by dog and lastly by nature. It was how cold last night? Thirty degrees or below? She froze to death over the course of five to seven hours."

"This is the report from the lab," Elliot handed Olivia a file he had been holding. "The breed is a rottweiler, most likely purebred in Germany. The follicles of the hairs found at both scenes had a disease present in the DNA samples, and most rottweilers with that disease contract it by birth. The only cases of it in the US have been in dogs imported or descended from dogs imported from Germany. That really narrows it down. It shouldn't be hard to track down all of the purebred rottweiler owners in the city, least of all purebred in their native land."

"Also, check into German immigrants owning rottweilers. It could be that our perp immigrated and brought his pet with him," Cragen threw in his two cents. "Any leads on who our Jane Does are?"

"No," Olivia answered. "Neither of them had prints nor DNA in the system. That means that they have no record. This guy seems to have a blonde fetish. To narrow it down, he has a thing for tall, strong, imposing blonde women. Both our victims had fibers on them from fine skirt suits, meaning these women had nice jobs and were probably high on their career food chains. We should look into companies with high standing blonde women employees to see if anyone has been missing their executives lately."

"Great, well, that's enough for right now. I want to hear from you at the end of the day to see what progress you have made," Cragen started towards his office. "More importantly, I want to find out who these Jane Does are. Their jobs or names could have something in connection to this killer. There's always a reason for a serial rapist and murderer to target his victims…these women have to be connected somehow. Find out before going home, got it?"

* * *

Olivia and Elliot sat at their desks facing each other in the empty squad room. "I'd like to introduce you to some new evidence I found in support of one of my theories," Elliot said to his partner and smirked. "The car you drove last night to the crime scene wasn't yours, was it? There were some interesting stickers on the windshield that couldn't possibly have been yours. And today Alex had keys with her held together by the same keychain the car keys had. Why do you think that is?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Olivia's surprised blush. "I think it's because you two have got something going on…just between you two. I didn't want to say anything last night because you seemed like you were having a hell of a time with this new case, but I want to ask you something now. Why didn't you tell me? You know you can tell me anything." 

Olivia sighed and put down the file she had been going over. "You want to know the truth? Even I don't know what's going on with me and Alex. We were having a fun time, you know, just going out for dinner as friends. One thing led to another and we started flirting. She lured me back to her office under the pretense of retrieving a file…and it got out that we both liked each other. My beeper went off right when we were about to kiss outside her apartment, and I had to run off to the crime scene. After finishing up there, I drove her car back to her place; we had tea, talked about the new case, end of story. I'm not sure if we're a couple now or if we're going to be or what. So can you just _stop_ acting like we're fucking every night like a couple of horny teenagers? And please stop teasing me in front of the rest of the unit…I don't want people knowing until I know what this is."

"You still didn't answer my question," Elliot softened and looked into his partner's eyes. "You didn't tell me." A stern look from Olivia got him to relent. "Okay, okay, I get it. You wanted to wait to tell me until you knew yourself what was going on. Just like with the rest of the squad, you want this hushed up. If it hadn't gone anywhere, you would have just never told me. I understand. But you could have at least have told me what was going on…I like being a shoulder to lean on." He smiled widely. "You know what you mean to me, Liv."

It was true. Olivia and Elliot considered each other like sister and brother. It had taken a while to dispel the rumors flying that they were having an affair, but when they did the rest of the squad began to almost even see them as siblings. The two were practically attached at the hip and told each other everything.

It was this that made Olivia sad that she hadn't kept Elliot in the loop. "Sorry, partner. I guess I just didn't know…I mean…I know I can tell you anything, but I didn't know what 'anything' included. I mean, I didn't know what you'd think if I'd told you that the object of my affection was a woman, not to mention our ADA. I couldn't stand to make things awkward between us, and that's just the thing to make friendships awkward, ya know?"

"Yeah, well, I suggest we hurry up and find out who these Jane Does are so you can go to your ADA. If we're right about this guy having a blonde fetish…" he let himself trail off as he listened to the sounds of a small TV on the other side of the room. '_Breaking news from Civil Corp, a small law firm on the upper east side of Manhattan: I am Roger Hamilton of Civil Corp. I'd like to report that one of our lawyers has been missing for the last few days. If anyone sees this woman, please contact us immediately. Thank you.' _The news anchor came back on with contact information.

The detectives leapt from their seats and rushed to the TV screen. On the monitor was a picture with a phone number underneath it. "Liv, that's one of our Jane Does. Why would they wait until so late at night to put out a search for her? Actually, why didn't we hear about this? If they are making a public announcement, the police must have been notified at some point or another."

"Maybe she was away on business and they just figured she'd taken an extra day. When that extra day became three they got worried. The cops they reported it to probably didn't think to call SVU because they didn't see any connection to our case. We should probably mention it to them when we interview them on what they may know. If we say we want to know about anything that might be connected to our case, we mean anything. They should know that that means if a blonde is reported missing we need to know about it."

"Yeah, look, now that we know who one Jane Doe might be, I think we should call that number. It's too late to call Mr. Hamilton in to make an identification of the body, but we can at least make an appointment with him for tomorrow. Do you think you could do that? Now that you've mentioned Alex being potentially in danger I think I should at least go check on her. She may even not be at her apartment right now," Olivia smiled when her partner nodded. "Tell Cragen for me, alright? And make sure he lets you go home for the night. We've made progress, and you're in dire need of a family breakfast tomorrow morning. Good night."

* * *

Alex walked from the DA's office to her car. It was a late night, and she was definitely ready to go home and sleep. When she neared her car, she heard a noise in the same alleyway as the night before. Then she heard a dog bark once before a man and his pet walked out of the shadows and into the light of a streetlamp. The dog was a rottweiler. And the man seemed oddly familiar. "Hey blondie," he said with a chuckle. His dog struggled against the leash. "It's a bit late for a lady like you to be out by yourself in a neighborhood like this," his eyes roamed up and down her body, taking in her dress attire. "I see you're probably an attorney with the DA's office…I hate women authority types," he let out some slack on the leash and the dog scrambled closer to Alex. 

"You're the gang leader from last night. I recognize your voice…that's a nice dog you have there," Alex said coolly and chanced another step towards her car. "Where are your lackeys tonight?" A few more steps and the man let the dog have more slack. _Okay, I need to be more careful. I don't want him letting his dog loose until I think I can make it to my car before getting my legs ripped off,_ she thought.

"Don't need them tonight. I though that it would be easier talking to you without them making things awkward," he fingered something in his pocket and smirked. "Your detective isn't with you tonight. Why is that? Is she busy working on her latest case? I bet you miss her."

"What kind of gang are you? Do you have a name? And what's with the rottweiler? Is that like your mascot or something?" Alex took the final step to her car. It was a disadvantage that each step brought her closer to the man and his beast, but she needed to get out of there. One hand in her pocket turned on her cell phone and called Olivia.

"Jester? He's my companion. He and I are like best buddies. The thing about being in a gang is you can never really trust anyone. Especially being the leader, there are always hits against me by mutinous members," he tossed a dog treat out to the pet, which left his relentless struggling briefly in order to eat it. He then went back to pulling against the leash. "I think Jester wants to get to know you more."

At that moment Olivia's voice rang down the street with her footsteps echoing around her. "Stop, police! I'm armed, so back away slowly!" Her gun was outstretched before her and she came to a halt in between the man, his dog, and Alex. "Restrain that animal right now!"

"Hey, I don't mean any trouble. I was just saying hi." He jerked the leash and the dog shut up. They both turned heal and began to walk away. As they walked, the man began to whistle ice dream truck music. The dog wagged its stub of a tail once and barked before continuing to walk in silence.

"Don't move or I'll shoot! Get back here now!" Olivia shouted and started to run after the retreating man and dog. She was beginning to think that the gang from the previous night was related to her case. As a result of that growing dread in the pit of her stomach, she was regretting more and more not mentioning it to the squad that day. "I said stop, unless you want more charges against you when we finally arrest you. Don't walk away from me, bastard!" Her emotions _were_ indeed getting the best of her, but Alex had been threatened. Her anger boiled just for that, and on top of it he could be the culprit in the case she was currently working on.

"Olivia! Wait!" Alex shouted after the running detective. "Let him go!" She didn't want to be left alone in case one of the other gang members was lurking. When Olivia heard Alex, she quickly changed her direction and ran the one hundred yards or so back to the blonde. Upon Olivia returning to her side, Alex threw her arms about her and held her close. "God, I was so scared, Liv."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight**

**IV**

"It's okay, Alex, its okay," Olivia soothed the blonde who was rocking back and forth in her arms. "He didn't verbally threaten you, did he? Did he try to hurt you?" Anger and jealousy coursed through her veins just thinking that some criminal had his eyes on her girl. "We're going to catch that bastard. He's not going to hurt you. I won't let him near you." As she whispered comforting words to the shaking woman, other thoughts mixed with Olivia's own fears. She and Alex hadn't yet decided to label themselves as an official couple, still she felt that she was Alex's and Alex hers. While mentally beating herself up over not telling the unit about the new gang in town, she searched within herself for the true extent of her feelings. _I think I love her…_

"Liv, honey, we need to…we need to tell the rest of the squad about this tomorrow: everything," Alex straightened up and stood back, leaving one hand on Olivia's arm for support. "Starting with last night…I think they're targeting me, Liv. I don't know why. Come home with me?" The truth of the matter was that they could have reported to the precinct right then, seeing as Elliot was still working away. But Alex didn't know of that option, nor did she care to know. Like many victims of any crime, her comfort in reporting the experience would be far greater after a good night's sleep and time spent with a loved one. Regaining some of her composure, Alex chanced a smile and said, "Look at it this way: when you catch him, we have you as an expert witness." That elicited a chuckle from the detective and earned her a kiss. "Take me home." and the car keys exchanged hands.

The car ride was uneventful. Olivia debated telling Alex of the recent development in the case. She decided it would be better if she waited until they reached Alex's apartment. That way, if Alex needed a shoulder, Olivia's shoulder wouldn't be focused on staying on the road. "We're almost there," the detective told the woman who was staring at nothing out the window. For a moment Olivia took one hand from the wheel and gently squeezed Alex's leg. "You can shower and lie down, and I'll make you some tea if you want it."

When they reached the apartment, they received a knowing smile from the doorman, and they made their way to the elevator. While waiting for the small, cramped, moving cubicle to reach its destination, Olivia's beeper went off again. "Oh, great; it will be a miracle if we get any rest tonight." She dialed the precinct and immediately got Elliot and Cragen on speaker phone. "Yes, I'm with her right now. Hello to you, too," she sighed. It was always right down to business with those two: never 'hey, how are you?' and always 'gimme what you got.' "What did Hamilton say? No, I haven't told her yet," she lowered her voice as she and Alex stepped from the elevator. "Well I was going to when we got to her apartment, and that's now. So if you don't mind, I'm going to hang up and explain things. Look, fill me in tomorrow morning and we'll fill you in. Yes, Captain, I understand. I'm sure you'd understand why I have to go if a pissed off ADA was standing in front of you making _you_ want to flush _your_ head down a toilet!" Olivia slammed her cell phone shut, sighed, and ran her hands through her hair.

"What was that about? Liv, did some new information come up in the case? And how did they know you were here?" Alex gestured wildly, red-faced, very unlike her usual behavior. Of course the events of the evening weren't her typical choice of events to end the day. This case was very puzzling, and the notion of a gang being involved unsettled her emotions further.

Olivia took Alex in her arms, but the blonde turned her face. With one hand the older woman turned Alex's face to gaze into her eyes. Placing a reassuring kiss on the ADA's lips, Olivia whispered: "Trust me in saying that my intention was to inform you. I was on my way to your office when I heard the commotion. Take a shower, I'll make some tea, and then I will tell you why Elliot covered for me after suggesting I be with you."

Usually the calm and collected one, Alex closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I was going to ask why you didn't tell me in the car, but my mouth was talking too fast for my lawyer brain to handle. Thanks for calming me down. And I appreciate you wanting to wait until I'd relaxed," she smiled and allowed Olivia to pull her close. As far as relaxation went, Alex had a long way to go. The gentle caresses that Olivia painted onto her back quickened the loosening of tense muscles and settled the beating of her heart. "How about a compromise? You go to your apartment and get clothes for tomorrow. I'll shower and order Chinese food."

Olivia shook her head firmly. "No, it's too dangerous. I refuse to leave you alone." Looking deeply into Alex's blue orbs, she saw no hint of playfulness. She drowned in the endless sky of pain and hope for solidness. It was then that Olivia realized she was Alex's foundation in that moment. After years of having nerves set in stone, the attorney needed a rock to hold her down. She looked to Olivia to keep her from floating into oblivion, and Olivia was going to do her damnedest to be there for her. "If you're a target, I can't risk leaving your side."

For more reassurance, for herself as well as Olivia, Alex pressed her lips to Olivia's soft full mouth. The kiss was long and sensual, and it said without words everything she wanted to say and more. It told Olivia that the blonde wasn't going anywhere; that she'd be waiting safely when she returned. "I'll triple lock the door. I'll latch the windows. The blinds will remain shut and the lights off," she turned and took some bills from her purse. Upon turning back to Olivia, she handed over the money. "Give this to the doorman to pay for the Chinese delivery. He can keep the change. Tell him that you have direct orders not to allow anyone inside that he does not recognize without spoken invitation from whomever the person is visiting. Tell him to call 911 if a man with a rottweiler comes by. I'll be safe…I'll feel safer if you hurry."

"You know, I could just borrow sweatpants and a T-shirt, and wash today's clothes at the Laundromat across the way," Olivia trailed off into Alex's mouth and another soft kiss burned into rough passion and meaning. "You're trying to shut me up…no wonder you're such a great lawyer. You have certain powers of persuasion…" again she was interrupted by yet another firm kiss. She didn't complain. Alex obviously wanted to have her way. Olivia wasn't about to try to stop her. She let herself be led blindly to the sofa. Alex pushed her down onto the cushions possessively, trailing her lips, teeth, and tongue down her neck, stopping at the fabric of Olivia's shirt. Olivia was now pressed into the sofa, straddled by the alluring ADA, whose blouse hung seductively under the older woman's gaze.

They pulled apart, breath ragged, eyes closed. Though locked behind shut lids, those eyes saw no darkness. They felt a searing light, which grew hotter and more difficult to bear as the women burned in the scorching heat radiating from their moist centers. Clothes didn't exist. Olivia's jeans weren't containing her desire; Alex's skirt appeared open, secluding lips a far better gift than those the detective had already tasted. Her hands encircled a slender waist, pressing needy hips into a needier lower region. Hands encased her throat, holding her head mere centimeters from a longing mouth. She felt the long blonde hair hanging over her, and soft thumbs caressing her cheeks. Her ears heard whispers of: "I need you. Don't leave me." Olivia held on and prayed that this case would end soon and well.

"Do you understand now why I need you to go to your apartment?" Alex opened her eyes, but kept her face close to Olivia's; their noses were touching. She felt Olivia's hot breath on her swollen lips and longed only to feel them again, forever into the night. But she needed also for Olivia to understand her true needs. "Please, Liv…hurry."

The brunette nodded and pressed her lips to Alex's once more before the two reluctantly rose from the sofa. "I'll bring clothes for a week…for however long you want me to stay," she saw tears brimming in the attorney's eyes. "Don't worry, Alex. I'm here for you…this guy won't hurt anyone…especially you. If you want, tomorrow at the precinct I can request a personal security detail be assigned downstairs outside the apartment."

Alex smiled and nestled her head against Olivia's chest as she held her. "Okay, that sounds like a plan to discuss in the morning. For now let's just think about you…and me…being together…on a sofa…" between each phrase she paused and placed a kiss higher up Olivia's neck, finally resting on the sensitive pulse point where she gently nipped the skin. Olivia shivered in her arms and sighed. "With tea…and Chinese food…wrapped up in blankets…with music…" Her lips met Olivia's for what seemed like the millionth time, yet there was more electricity coursing through them than ever. It appeared that Alex couldn't get enough of the detective. "Which is why you need to hurry: before I get separation anxiety." Without waiting for a response from her companion, Alex grinned and turned towards her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"It seems she has a habit in doing that…" Olivia mused aloud. Perhaps it was on purpose that the blonde drove her crazy. They'd be closer, hotter than ever, and then Alex would stand up, smirk, and go about her business like it was nothing. Damn, Benson wanted her. But it was worth the wait and she loved every minute of it. _There's that L word again,_ she thought.

She left the apartment still tingling from the other woman's touch. Her memory longingly retained the image of those sexy swaying hips as they disappeared from view. And there in the shadows of her mind, concealed so cleverly by this crazy case, lay the knowledge that even without words to say it they were a couple: labels and formalities be damned. It worried her in the slightest of ways, though, what consequences would be for involvement with a colleague. But Olivia no longer saw Alex as a co-worker. Outside the office…they were lovers. "Her George," she nodded at the doorman on her way out.

She proceeded to inform the man of what she wanted him to do, giving him the money for the food. Having done that, she looked up from the sidewalk at the building. One at a time the lights went off in Alex's windows, but not before the smiling blonde waved to the brunette. Only when the blinds were closed and the windows were completely dark did Olivia step into the ADA's car. A reflection of the moon looked up at her from the hood of the Toyota. Somehow she looked at it and realized the world couldn't get more peaceful.

* * *

Upon arrival at her apartment, Olivia heard the telltale beep of her answering machine. The place was so unfamiliar and foreign to her, as she'd not been home in so long, it took her quite some time for her to remember where the phone was located. There were, she discovered, a few messages from Elliot. _Of course he called here when he couldn't reach my cell phone and before trying my beeper…_Olivia took her cell from her jacket's inner pocket and dialed her partner's number. 

"Look, El, I'm sorry for my short temper earlier. If only you knew…yeah I'm at my place now. I'm getting clothes and then going back to her place. Why? If you knew why, then you'd blow this out of proportion before it needs to be. Alex was…getting into her car when a man with a rottweiler started…making advancements. I rushed in with my gun drawn. If I'd been later…no, I didn't shoot him or arrest him. I would have had to chase him to do that, and I couldn't leave her alone…you'll get the full details from _both of us_ tomorrow. We'll talk to Cragen about getting a security detail outside her place…and near her at all times I'm not. Look, damn it, I want to tell you now, but I have to get back to her. She doesn't want to be alone. Thank you, El," she sighed and hung up. She wouldn't be surprised if she returned to Alex's apartment and a security detail had already been assigned, knowing Elliot.

Another message was from Alex. Apparently she couldn't wait for Olivia to come back. In her own words it was deeply nerve-wracking to be by herself, more so than she'd originally thought. Every time a dog barked on the street, she jumped. That happened at least once during the message. In the background, light classical music played. From the shaking in Alex's voice, Olivia figured it wasn't helping her relax. The message was timed at five minutes before Olivia heard it. _Alright, I'll just call her and…talk to her: keep her mind off of it…_

She took the handset from the base of the phone and put it on speaker while she speed-dialed Alex. Olivia decided it would be quicker if she talked while she packed. "Hey, Alex, how are you holding up?" It had seemed obvious from the message, but Olivia needed a conversation starter. "It's okay, sweetie, I won't be much longer. I called Elliot and apologized for my curt behavior earlier. He sends his best, and Kathy sends her love. He agrees that we should talk to Cragen tomorrow about getting you under police protection. I only told him briefly what happened tonight," she smiled to herself when Alex's voice was joined by running water. "Talk a bit louder, so I can hear you through the steam, Counselor." The detective chuckled

Rummaging through her closet for an overnight bag was no easy task because Olivia hardly ever went away. "It made sense not to tell him everything, you know? You'd probably want to give the full…report…are you singing Rent?" The words barely reaching her ears as she paused in her packing were familiar. A little straining of her hearing and she could make out, 'You wanna play? Let's run away. We won't be back before it's Christmas Day. Take me out tonight.' Olivia couldn't help but laugh and think, _she sings in the shower. _She learned something new each day it seemed, about the lawyer. _The guys would think I'm delirious if I told them the ADA had me on speaker phone while she sang naked in the shower, _Olivia laughed. "I was just thinking, Alex, what Munch would say if we told him about this."

Alex's response only further incited Benson to laughter. 'Yeah, he'd say get in there with her, Benson, and take pictures for us next time.' She hummed a few more bars from Rent. 'Actually, that doesn't sound so bad…without the camera. Get some candles lit…burn some incense…fill up the tub and get a plate of strawberries…' she let her rambling fantasy trail off, obviously embarrassed at saying it out loud. 'Liv, do you think that you could call back on your cell phone when you're driving back? Just pop it on speaker phone…it's not too unsafe, right?' The shower water stopped.

"If you want, yes," Olivia looked down and hid her tears from invisible imaginary eyes. Alex sounded more relaxed, but clearly would break down if not for the detective's voice. "Hold on, I'm coming. I just need to grab my toothbrush…got it! I'm on my way out. Do you want anything at the store or should I just go?" Liv smirked at the blonde's reaction. Alex had turned off speaker phone, so Liv could hardly hear the enthusiastic shout of 'beer!' "Sam Adams it is, my dear," she chuckled and hung up the phone, immediately dialing the familiar number on her cell phone.

* * *

Olivia whistled merrily as she shut her cell phone once again. About half way through the hell of being stuck in traffic, she had turned on the radio. The time passed swiftly with her and Alex singing along to songs like 'Dust in The Wind' by The Eagles and 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi. She felt like a teenager, goofing around like that, and it felt good. At a time like the one they were in, it was great to be able to have a good time whenever they could. 

She stepped out of the car; taking two six packs with her, and shut the door. Glancing upwards she saw that the lights were still off in Alex's apartment. Instead of the doorman greeting her, the superintendent smiled and nodded. "Where'd George run off to?" Olivia questioned. It seemed a little off that the night shift doorman wouldn't be at his post.

"He just ran the Chinese food up to Ms. Cabot. He told me he had direct orders not to let anyone in. That's why I'm here, waiting for him to get back," worry furrowed in his brow before he continued. "Is Ms. Cabot in danger?" He took Olivia's hesitance as an answer. "You don't need to tell me if it compromises the situation. But if there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

Olivia smiled and said good night, not wanting to spend all the time in the world conversing with the kind man. On any other occasion she would not have minded a friendly conversation, but her ADA was waiting. When the elevator reached the ground floor for her to step in, George was making his trip back to his post. "Detective," he nodded in greeting and obliged to take her up to Alex's apartment. Olivia thanked him for looking out for the blonde and shook his hand before leaving the elevator for what she hoped would be the final time that night.

The smell of Chinese food filled Olivia's nostrils with the first breath she took within the apartment. The next breath filled her lungs, and the next caused her stomach to growl monstrously. "Alex, hon, I'm back," she called lightly through the near pitch black foyer. The lack of light seemed to swallow up her voice, and part of her wondered if the blonde heard her. A faint glow came from the living room, so Olivia followed it. "Wow…you really know how to turn a downhill night into something beautiful…" her voice was a mere murmur.

"Why don't you put those cumbersome beers down and sit," Alex patted the spot on the sofa next to her. "But leave the jacket on…for now. I want to savor this image." And quite an image it was. The room was basked in flickering candle light emanating from various scented candles arranged in the center of the glass coffee table. With the closed blinds shutting out the bright clamor of the city, an atmosphere was created by those candles. The two could almost picture themselves in a log cabin, in the middle of the woods, by a fireplace, completely disconnected from the chaos of work.

It set a mood that both women appeared to fit in: relaxed. Olivia obliged to Alex's request and set the bag containing the six packs on the floor next to the table and sat next to her companion. "So you get a bathrobe and I'm stuck in clothes?" She grinned at Alex's blush, welcoming the blonde to rest against her, wrapping her embrace protectively around her shoulders. As Alex nestled against her leather clad chest and inhaled the various scents the detective had brought in from the city, Olivia placed a gentle kiss atop her head.

"There's another bathrobe for you if you want it…but the food is hot now," she shrugged against Olivia's embrace and then snuggled closer. "It's up to you, really. There's always the microwave…" her feet curled up underneath her. It was as if by making herself into a ball, it would be easier for her to be even closer to Olivia. "Anything you want, just…tell…me…" Lazily her hand trailed a path from where it rested on Olivia's shoulder, down her chest, to her stomach, and under Liv's jacket. Her curious digits caressed the skin through the thin fabric of a white T-shirt. After a few minutes of calm silence, Alex lifted her head and looked into Olivia's brown eyes. "The jacket can come off now, Detective…"

Somewhat startled by what Alex's look told her, Olivia slowly stood and helped Alex up by her hands. She laced their fingers together and kept their bodies close, trying to understand exactly what she wanted. Finally deciding to just go with whatever happened, Liv allowed a corner of her lip to turn upwards slyly. "I don't know, Counselor. You might just have to use those…powers of persuasion you showed me before. Now…how did they work again?" She barely completed her smart ass comment when she felt hungry lips covering hers. Slender fingers slid up her arms and gripped her shoulders, refusing to let go. At last, when they broke free, she was breathless. "Thanks for reminding me…"

The terrycloth of Alex's robe pressed against whatever exposed skin there was where Olivia's t-shirt had been pushed up. "I thought I said the jacket had to go," Alex growled huskily. It didn't take long for her hands to slide down Olivia's back and around to her stomach. In half that time those same hands ran up the detective's torso, sending shivers through the woman whose hands lay on a very excited ADA's hips.

Olivia didn't need to be told more than twice. She let her jacket be pushed from her shoulders and kicked it aside when it fell to the floor. She cupped Alex's face, whose lips were journeying past her collar bone, and captured her mouth. Stifling a moan, she deepened the kiss, biting the lower lip of the goddess, pushing her back down onto the sofa.

Their position was switched from that of earlier in the evening. Olivia straddled Alex, still kissing her senseless, pushing back with care the long blonde locks getting in her way. She tried her best to ignore the one hand massaging her right breast, but it was too much. "God, Alex," her teeth released the blonde's lip and granted access to an anxious tongue. "Don't stop."

Alex quivered in desire and released a whimper. Olivia's knee slid between her thighs. "I won't stop…just keep saying my name." The fabric of Olivia's shirt stood between her and her goal. "On second thought…bedroom, now."

Olivia let Alex up and held her in her arms. Now that they'd slowed down, the detective's head was spinning. "You sure you want to do this?" Her phone started ringing in her jacket, on the floor. "I'm not getting that…you're more important."

"What if it's a new lead on the case…or a new victim?" Despite her questions, Alex clung to Liv's body. "Let me guess…it can wait?" She took Olivia by the hand and led her in the dark into her bedroom. "Don't turn on the light yet," she whispered. Olivia stopped searching the wall for a switch. Alex explored each inch of the clothed detective's stomach, and then her chest, and shoulders, and back. Blindly mapping out the contours of that toned body, she memorized each curve like the sight impaired would read Braille.

Her lips found Olivia's cheek, and carefully made their way to full, expectant lips, down to the sensitive pulse point under the jaw line. "My, my Olivia; you taste so good." Her impatient hands reached under Liv's shirt and pulled it off, accepting some help from the detective, who raised her arms to encircle Alex's neck when the offensive garment was gone.

Again their lips met in pure ecstasy. Cold air hit Olivia's bare skin like wind on the coldest northern winter night and she shivered. She could hear her phone in the other room again, but it was so far away it sounded like the stars outside were singing. Her kiss pulled Alex high, soaring above any feeling beyond imagination. "I want to make love to you, Alex." She gasped when cold air hit her now bare legs. The blonde had undone her pants and let them fall.

"And I want to see you make love to me…and then make love to you back," Alex whispered, her breath hot against the detective's ear. "Are these the powers of persuasion that you expected?" She aggressively pushed Olivia against a wall, soon afterwards being flipped over. Olivia pressed herself against the blonde while tearing at the robe. "No…not yet…I want to see all of you…"

A moment later Olivia was completely stripped naked, shivering against the wall. It wasn't cold that made her quake. It was the river of longing flowing through her every ounce, which she was fighting for Alex's wants. The light came on and blue eyes roamed up and down her body in surprise and delight. "You're so amazing, Liv…"

Olivia scooped Alex up in her arms and carried her to the bed. She didn't need words to know that Alex no longer wanted to be wearing her robe. Hovering over the blonde, she took in the sight of flawless skin. "And you're a goddess."

No sooner did those words leave her mouth than did Alex's hands behind her head pull their lips crashing together with a relentless force of passion. One soft hand groped its way down a neck, a shoulder, a breast, coming to grip the waist of a body desperately seeking contact: Two bare bodies, flat against each other, longing for more.

The phone by the bed rang. Alex glared at it for a moment and then shoved it off the table. A tinny voice reached her ears amidst Olivia's murmurings of 'Alex, please, Alex,' and the blonde realized her mistake in pushing the phone away. The brunette was unaware of the audience, and continued driving Alex into a state of pure bliss. She wanted Liv inside her. She needed to be touched. "Liv, inside me…now…Oh, god," she moaned: all thoughts of the phone pushed to the back of her mind.

Olivia's lips left Alex's neck and her tongue trailed a pathway to a pert nipple, drawing yet another satisfactory moan from her lover. While one hand teased the other nipple, her second hand wandered lower, hovering over that lower region which so craved long awaited pleasure. She hesitated, brought her face back to Alex's, and tried to read her thoughts through her glazed over blue eyes. Alex nodded, "please."

* * *

Meanwhile: In the squad room 

'Oh god!' the loud exclamation came on the speaker phone, rooting a shocked Detective Stabler and Captain Cragen to the floor on which they stood. If the room hadn't been silent before, it was now. Aside from the sighs, whimpers, and cries of the two women's passions, there was absolute quiet. 'Liv, inside me…now.' Bug-eyed Stabler finally snapped to attention and clumsily hung up the phone. "I guess, uh, wrong number?" He then excused himself to the men's room, leaving a stunned Cragen.

* * *

"Please…don't stop now," she reached down and pressed Olivia's hand between her thighs. "Take me, I'm yours." Her words drowned in Olivia's mouth, as did her muffled scream: Olivia plunged two fingers into a salty, sticky ocean of contracting muscles. "Yes, god, you're so beautiful, Liv…so perfect." Her whispers hit Olivia through hot lips pressed against an attentive ear. She held Olivia's biting kisses to her neck, arching into each thrust of Olivia's hips, forcing her fingers deeper: faster against her clit. 

Fingernails dug into Olivia's back, sending rivers of pain and pleasure down her spine. Alex slid her leg between the brunette's thighs, bringing her closer to the edge. She heard the mingled cries against her: one moment begging for release, the next moment pleading for the friction to never end. Liv inserted a third finger into the tightening vice, moving faster, flicking her thumb against the swollen bundle of nerves.

Alex let out one final cry as a flood of juices left her center. She went limp in Olivia's arms, but the brunette wasn't finished. She lowered herself down the ADA's body, leaving kisses on every inch of newly discovered flesh. Upon finding its destination, her tongue drew circular patterns on Alex's toned thighs; taking with it a layer of sweet tasting liquid. She took in every drop, and then plunged again head first.

She loved the feeling of Alex arching her back into oblivion, constricting against her tongue as if trying to trap it within her folds: Tired hands holding her down, pushing her deeper with each thrust onto her wandering, exploring muscle. Again, Alex went limp, her entire body screaming to the world, and every ounce of her being dripping out of her and into Olivia.

The detective clung to Alex's waist, thumbs caressing her stomach. Her breath steadied, and she kissed her way back up the ADA's lean body, retracing her earlier marks. Alex was shaking, and Olivia was reminded of the night before when a full moon shone. _You're cold,_ she'd told the blonde. That night they had been friends. Barely twenty four hours later… "Alex," she whispered. She rolled to her side, facing the other woman, holding her tightly. "You're shaking."

Alex turned her face towards Olivia's and kissed her forehead. Tears tumbled from her eyes. A pang of guilt hit Olivia in the heart when she saw her lover crying. "No, Liv. You didn't make me cry…" her lips stumbled across a trembling smile. "Don't cry for me, Liv. Smile…" absentmindedly her hands ran up and down Olivia's sides. "Look at me. I need to see your eyes when I say this." They stared at each other with bated breath. "I'm scared," her voice wavered. "I've known you for a couple years…over seven hundred days. Out of those days we were friends for one, last night. And now I need to tell you I'm scared because I never imagined this would happen…and so fast…"

"Shh," Olivia soothed and kissed away a tear, ending the ADA's nervous babble with a finger on her lips. "We've been through a lot of cases, love. This one is the first to effect us…you so personally. I said I won't leave your side: not out of duty to protect, but because I can't see you in pain. We didn't _just_ have sex. We didn't just decide to screw our worries away. We _made love_, Alex. I'll be here holding you in the morning, so don't be scared. I love you, Alex. We'll make it through."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and allowed held back sobs to wrack her body. She buried her face in Olivia's chest, taking in her mildly sweaty scent. Her sobs became purrs as Olivia's hand stroking her back returned her to her cloud of safety. When she was calm she took a deep breath, pulled back, and smiled like never before. "I love you too, Liv. God, I love you so much."

* * *

**A/N: **Right...this is going on temporary hiatus---very temporary. My other stories are craving attention, school is coming to a close, and I have near future commitments to prepare for. Don't worry...I won't forget this fiction. It will continue in perhaps a week or so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moonlight**

**V**

Once again Alex woke to sunlight streaming through her window. This time she lay in her bed, above the covers, wrapped in a lover's arms. The smell of sex was still in the air, but she knew it was more than that. The night before had been so real, the passion so serene, that it seemed like a dream until she smelled that smell. It was the smell of love, and she smelled it on her lover's breath, hot against her lips.

She didn't realize for the first few minutes, after watching Olivia peacefully sleep, that the blinds had been closed when they succumbed to slumber, yet now they were open to the street. It wouldn't have bothered or confused her---had the last few nights been calm. But the circumstances under which the blinds had been closed were enough to turn a man---or woman---in his grave.

She had gotten hardly five hours of sleep, for she and Olivia had eaten their late Chinese food dinner, and had had a few rounds of beer. Their conversations flowed long into the night and early morning, accompanied by shameless kisses free of blushing and hope. Making love had brought them both to a realization that embarrassment was unnecessary. They made each other happy, and they both loved kissing so dearly. That's what had made it so sweet, as they went to bed naked in each other's arms: together they were flawlessly beautiful to the world.

As the effects of sleep wore off, her subconscious revealed to her awakened mind its theory on how the blinds had opened. _Yes…_ Olivia had woken in the middle of the night, Alex remembered, and opened the blinds. The blonde had come up behind her…they talked…and together then crawled back onto the mattress. It wasn't that Olivia had woken Alex when she left the bed---no, Olivia seemed to know Alex perfectly in that she already knew how to move about the bedroom without waking her. The ADA was a very light sleeper as it was, and she had already been awake with her eyes closed.

As she stared down at Olivia's face, resting against her bare chest, she noticed how peaceful she appeared. A frown always furrowed her brow. When her eyes were closed, they were always clenched against horror. But now, as she snuggled in her sleep against an awestruck blonde, Olivia was carefree and worriless. "I know you're watching me," the brunette mumbled, smilingly.

Now Alex blushed. "So what? I'm not allowed to watch the woman I love as she sleeps?" She bowed her head and met Olivia's forehead with her lips. "Thank you for opening the blinds…I love waking up with sunlight cascading over the bed. The glow is just so warming; it's easier to get up and do my job each day when the sun is shining outside."

Olivia yawned and propped herself up on her elbow, looking up at Alex. "Speaking of jobs…we should probably get going. Elliot and Cragen probably want to know everything that happened last night," she blushed at Alex's teasing smirk. "I mean everything that happened outside the DA's office."

Alex looked down for a moment, pondering closely her next words. "Liv, last night, do you remember the phone ringing?" When her lover nodded 'yes,' she continued. "And then I shoved it to the ground? Well…I should have left it ringing." The sound of a dial tone reached their ears and the blonde bit her lower lip. "The phone fell off the hook…so whoever called here might have heard something…"

Olivia froze for a moment. She hadn't wanted to tell the guys at work yet, and they hadn't discussed when or if they even would tell until it was set in stone. It sort of was now set in stone, after both having confessed their love. "Elliot is sort of suspicious already. He knows I borrowed your car the night of the first crime scene…he figured it out after our post-ME's meeting in the squad room. Plus he eavesdropped on our conversation that night when you held me on the couch. I think it was he who called, after trying my cell phone so many damn times…are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, sure, I mean…I guess it's okay for one person to know right now. I think we should take the 'coming out' of our beautiful relationship a little slowly," Alex pulled Olivia into a slow kiss. "This, _us_, is beautiful. I mean that, truly and sincerely. And I want it to last…but I think it should be our little secret until we settle into this new life together." She smiled when Olivia nodded her agreement, and again they kissed. "I love you."

"So do you want to shower first while I make breakfast…or should we go the faster route and share a shower, and then go out for a bite?" She didn't say those three words back, but sometimes a person didn't need words to say it. Her eyes, her face, held the answer, and her kiss of passion relayed the message. The sound of a shower together was enough to make Olivia want to just miss work and spend the day in bed with her lovely lady, but she knew the case came second: Alex's safety came first.

* * *

After having had a gourmet breakfast of Dunkin' Donuts and coffee, Alex and Olivia walked into the squad room at a fast clip. The precinct was already bustling: what else was there to expect in New York City? Munch and Fin were over by their desks, standing hunched over some files. Cragen could be seen through his office window pacing back and forth on the phone. And Elliot…well, it didn't take Elliot long to hide his red face from the sight of the two women walking in. 

"Elliot, when are we meeting with Hamilton on his missing lawyer? We need to know who Jane Doe number one is," she got down to business. Yes, Olivia knew that what happened with the new gang and the man with the rottweiler needed to be discussed, but she needed to wait for Cragen. "El, look at me. We can talk about other things later. For now let's just focus on the damn case. We have a serial rapist/murder on the streets. Now what, if anything, did we find out from Hamilton on the phone?"

Elliot, praying that his face had lost its redness, looked up at Olivia. "Alex, here," he offered her his chair at his desk to the blonde. "I would have told you last night, but you made it clear that _other things_ were important," he cleared his throat and smiled knowingly. "Former prosecutor, Hattie Collins, was working as a defense lawyer at Civil Corp. Hamilton wouldn't give anything more until he confirmed that the body is hers."

"This is the woman with the sizeable head wound, yes?" Alex queried. She had declined the chair, politely, and sat cross-legged on top of the desk itself. "He didn't give an age or anything?"

"Actually, he made it quite clear that the information could probably be found anywhere, given our resources," Elliot scoffed. "It's ironic how some of the force's least supportive end up sometimes needed us the most. Hamilton's father was convicted on manslaughter charges when Hamilton was only…fifteen.

"That's definitely something to give a kid resentment issues. My guess is he hated the prosecution for kicking his dad's defense lawyer's ass and dedicated his life to becoming the best damn defense attorney he could be. Am I close?" Olivia made her assumption somewhat out of disgust. "I hate vengeance cases…those are usually the worse kinds of defense lawyers…"

"Yep, they'd do anything to prove their client innocent, even the sickest ones…plus the money is an added bonus…" Elliot checked his notes. "What we picked up on the system surrounding Hamilton is pretty much what you just assumed. Based on press quotes from this guy he has cop issues and can't stand for the prosecution to win. Let's see what his opinion is once he finds out one of his best is dead."

"Well, what do we know about Collins? Why'd she leave the side he hated? It seems kind of off," Olivia sat on her desk, now next to Alex, sneaking a seductive smile her way. "I don't know. Maybe it's just the fact that he's a lowly defense lawyer with a formerly talented, now deceased, prosecutor working for him. Maybe he seduced her over to the dark side?"

"Before we get too sidetracked, Detectives," Cragen walked through the open door of his office and into the squad room. "Let's focus on the task at hand: the remaining Jane Doe and our now almost-identified Hattie Collins. Elliot, Liv, you're going to meet Hamilton in two hours, yes?" At the male detective's assuring nod, the captain continued avoiding eye contact with Alex and Liv. "Good…now, we need to talk about what's happening with Alex…"

Liv noticed the captain's tactics to avert his eyes from her and the ADA. Elliot's face, as well, was reddening again. "Just a moment Don, I need to talk to Elliot in the crib for a moment. El?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of said crash room. Something was up, and she wanted to know what.

Elliot played the innocent card very well. It was one of his talents, acting. He could keep a great poker face, and he could be a very 'bad cop,' when he chose to be. But sometimes he couldn't control himself. Now was one of those times. "Uh, Liv, what's up? Something wrong?"

"Cut the crap. I know you called Alex's place last night and might have heard some things. What the hell is up with Cragen, though? You didn't…" she trailed off and fixed Elliot with an inquisitive glare. She couldn't bear to think of how awkward work would be, knowing that her Captain found out from someone other than she about her relationship with a certain blonde.

"Liv, I didn't have to tell him anything. He heard the same thing I did at exactly the same time. Speaker phone: Isn't it great?" Elliot grinned. "Anyway, I'm sure he's fine with it, just a little shocked is all. So am I, but I had a little bit of warning. It's just…hearing it first hand…I wasn't expecting that."

Olivia sighed and looked at the ground. "El…This can't get out. Alex and I decided just this morning that we aren't ready for everyone to know. I explained that you were already suspicious, and that it was probably you who had called…so we agreed that it was fine for you to know. Now Cragen knows. Okay, this is okay. We'll just sit down and talk about it with you guys just so that there's an understanding. No one has to know," she inhaled deeply.

"Liv, if you're worried about the guys thinking of you differently because you're what? A lesbian? Bisexual? Whatever, they won't care. They'll just stop checking out your ass and instead keep an eye out for PDA's," Elliot laughed. "Either way, whether they know or not, you're like a sister, Liv. We'll welcome Cabot to the family. It's about time we warm up to her anyways."

Olivia's gaze met his. "You think I'm scared…don't you? I suppose I'm a little nervous. I should just try thinking about all of the jokes Munch could make about us…that should settle my nerves," she started to relax and opened her arms for a hug. "Let's get out there and talk about what's been going on. There's a lot more to it than what happened last night at Alex's car."

* * *

Alex and Olivia sat in chairs in Cragen's office, clutching hands. Elliot stood behind them, leaning against a wall. Giving Liv a reassuring squeeze, Alex began the conversation. "Before we…talk about the man with the rottweiler, Liv and I need to make something known. I think you already have guessed, after that phone call last night," she paused and looked at her lover. Her eyes implored her to loosen up those tight muscles and relax. "We're in a relationship…and, yes, it is quite sudden. But we assure you, it will not conflict with our jobs."

Cragen and Elliot shared a knowing look before the captain spoke. "It isn't for me to place any judgment, nor do I wish to do so. It's been a while since I've seen Benson truly happy, if ever. When she walked in the door yesterday morning, quite late, I might add, she was happy. Congratulations…you both deserve each other."

"Don," Olivia smiled. "Thanks. I just want to add that I---we want to take our time in telling the rest of the unit. At first it was only Elliot, and then you both heard…well, last night. You know. Would it be too much to ask that you keep it to yourself for the time being?"

The man shook his head. "Not at all…now what the hell is going on with the new big case?" He glanced over at the door to make sure it was completely closed. "I get the feeling there's more than what happened last night."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, the night before we ran into a gang after dinner. We went to the DA's office to…so Alex could pick something up. When we got back to her car, we were surrounded by some thugs. We think it might be a gang. I don't know. Some cheerful banter went back and forth between me and the leader, and then they went off. I couldn't risk calling for reinforcements or taking my gun to them: there were too many of them, and all armed."

"We would have brought it up," Alex picked up from where Olivia left off. "But the leader made a vague threat, if it can even be called that. He said 'I trust you won't call this back to your unit.' I think that was a hint that we should keep 'the police' out of it, but it seems sort of silly now. I suppose we were thinking about what was best for the time, and not what was best in the long run."

Cragen nodded gravely. "That's understandable: not necessarily safe, but considering the circumstances…let's just get the details of what happened last night before we go into how we should deal with this case further."

Alex held up her hand briefly. "Wait; there are some things I would like to know. Elliot, if you hadn't sent Liv to find me last night, I could be dead right now. Who the hell knows what that man with his rottweiler was planning? Maybe he was just trying to scare me, but really I don't know. But what came up in the case that made you suggest she leave work and come after me?"

"You mean she still hasn't told you?" Elliot stood up from his leaning position and walked over to the captain's desk, facing the women. At Olivia and Alex's simultaneous nods of agreement, he shook his head. "That's a shock, Liv. It's the first time you've ever gone against something you've said."

Olivia blushed. "Well, we kind of…were…well, busy doesn't seem like the right word," her face reddened even more. She hoped she wasn't making a fool of herself trying as hard as possible not to refer to her and Alex's love making.

The captain and Elliot got the hint, and the male detective pushed the topic aside. "Alright, well we were working on figuring out who our Jane Does are when we overheard a breaking news broadcast on the TV. Roger Hamilton, we were talking about him before, was making an announcement. One of his lawyers went missing a while ago. And guess who found her?"

Alex nodded slowly, going over what she remembered from Olivia's account of the crime scenes in her head. "Mrs. Walt: Jane Doe number one? Right, like you said earlier: Head wound girl. She's a prosecutor turned defense lawyer? Did you look for any connection between her and Hamilton, other than that she worked for him, which may have prompted her to change sides?"

"Maybe not a direct connection to Hamilton, but isn't money always a nice incentive? Those guys _do_ tend to milk their clients for every cent they can…anyway. We think the serial rapist/murderer is targeting women in powerful positions. Hattie Collins was a prosecutor, so she put criminals away. We don't know about Jane Doe number two yet, but we're running a search for anything involving blonde female attorneys. But I got concerned when number one turned out to be a lawyer…so I told Liv to go get you." Elliot checked his notes for what seemed to be the millionth time. "That's all for now…now what happened last night? You might have mentioned this already, but my mind needs a refresher. Any connection between rottweiler man and your gang, Alex?"

The blonde nodded and gripped Olivia's hand harder. The brunette was tensing up again. "He was the leader of the group that confronted us the first time. I never saw his face, but his voice was gravelly and harsh. Now that I think of it, he might have been faking his voice to hide his identity. I think your theory on him disliking women authority figures is spot on. He told me so himself. His exact words were 'I see you're probably an attorney with the DA's office…I hate women authority types,' and then he let some slack out on his dog's leash."

Olivia agreed with Alex, still finding it difficult to relax. She felt the constant need to protect the ADA…perhaps it was just a cop thing, or perhaps it was just a thing of love. Cragen noticed the discomfort and interjected. "Rapists, all rapists, have issues with women. That's a given fact. But now we have a rapist who is against women who hold power over criminals…maybe it's possible to narrow it down to only male criminals. This guy hates women of power, therefore the women are criminals and he is within his rights to 'do justice.' Does anyone have any ideas?"

"I for one don't like this Hamilton guy," Elliot muttered. Everyone stared at him, imploring him to expand on his reasoning. "Well, he has issues with prosecution, doesn't he? When he was fifteen, his father was sent to prison. Fifteen, guys. His whole life he grew up with one role model who was always there for him, who understood him. Suddenly that's taken away. Teenage boys tend to drift from their mothers towards their fathers at that age, so he probably didn't care where the evidence pointed: he believed his father was innocent."

"So we look into his father's case, and see who the prosecuting attorney was. Go do it, guys. Also, from pictures it appears that Hamilton is young…the lawyer who prosecuted his father may still be practicing. If she is a she and she is reachable, go talk to her. Are there any other suspects?" Cragen inquired of his detectives. When they shook their heads, he nodded. "Right, then go. Alex, would you object to a protective detail being assigned to you? It would probably take a lot of worry from Olivia."

Alex smiled politely. "Actually, Don, I've been thinking. I don't need to be babied. Maybe a few cops outside my apartment, but I don't need full protection twenty-four-seven. I'll just carry around pepper spray when I'm out alone. Since Liv and I are together, we'll probably be leaving work together. I feel safe. Believe me; no protective detail would make Olivia relax. I think part of you knows that," her eyes twinkled.

"Alex, really, I don't think that's a good idea sweetie," Olivia's widened eyes watered instantly. "This man could be tracking you…waiting for the best moment to strike, and without protection you're just a sheep waiting to be slaughtered. Please, I think you should reconsider…"

The blonde firmly shook her head, resolve emanating from every pore in her face. Her lips were set in a tight thin line: she didn't want to argue. "This isn't open to discussion. I'm not defenseless…and until we know more I don't think that I'm in immediate danger. Yes, this man may be targeting me. But it's part of the job! I'm going to have enemies. If I looked over my shoulder every time I put a rapist behind bars for life, what kind of lawyer would I be? What kind of prosecutor fears what she fights? I'm not going to hide unless it's my only option…if I do, than it gives him what he wants. He wants a challenge, remember? As long as I'm a sitting duck, he won't strike. It's a game of hide and seek that he wants. He's not going to get it." And with that small speech it was settled.

* * *

**_The night before_**

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. She lay between vaguely familiar sheets and a _very_ comfortable mattress. Her heart skipped another beat. A slender naked waist rested beneath her loosely draped arm. Her brown eyes roamed the body in her arms, steadily rising and falling into her embrace with peaceful breaths of sleep. Those same eyes widened, softened, and finally relaxed at the sight of blonde hair. Memory from earlier that evening flooded back: candles, Chinese food, beer, Alex in a bath robe, the sofa, flickering shadows, the bedroom, fumbling kisses in the dark, a hard wall against her back, cold nakedness, light, the bed, her lips, teeth, tongue, fingers roaming, heat, _love_. They had made love and so beautifully become one. Then they had returned to their food and drink so much happier.

_Alex and I made love…I always have loved her. I wonder when she'd first seen through my mask, _she thought. Whatever the concealed history of their feelings towards each other, it all came down to one thing: for at least one night they loved one another openly with no worries or regrets. At this Olivia sighed, kissing the top of Alex's head, and carefully extracting herself from the bed.

A pale glow shone through the cracks in the blinds, and Olivia quietly pulled them open. Moonlight bathed the room. Again it was a strange night in New York City. Street lights seemed to dim. For once, the City That Never Sleeps, slept. At last the city was filled with calm, yet Olivia stood awake staring at the darkened apartment buildings and store fronts across the way: hers, the mind that never sleeps.

_Really, I don't know how long I knew I loved her, _Olivia continued her musings. She wanted to know in her own mind the extent of her emotions. A feeling tugged at her, telling her that the next day would be filled with discussions. _I know that I had been attracted to her since we had been first introduced. But when did I recognize it as love? _"It was the first time we fought over a case…" she whispered. The brunette tensed as arms slid around her waist from behind, and then relaxed. "Sorry if I woke you."

Alex pressed her lips to Olivia's ear and whispered: "You don't have to worry about it, Liv. Why is my detective up so late with worry?" She kissed her neck and tightened her embrace. "Working with you for…how many years is it now? Whatever, that doesn't matter so much because it's been long enough that I'd recognize when you have something on your mind. You were talking to yourself. Maybe I should recommend to Cragen that he has Huang reevaluate you, Detective." The blonde had an unseen smirk on her lips as she chuckled.

Although the ADA couldn't see it, Olivia blushed deeply and turned in her arms to face the beautiful woman. "Counselor, don't fret. My thoughts are all on you…" she continued the light banter and captured Alex's lips. "This all seems so fast and unreal," Olivia pressed a finger to Alex's mouth, halting her words so that she could finish. "Before you worry, let me assure you I have no regrets. It seems unreal in that I never thought…remember that first time we had a huge fight over a case?"

Alex laughed softly, realizing that that had been what Olivia referred to when she'd been talking to herself. "Yes…we both just got right in each other's faces…not much farther away than right now…and our arms were at our sides, fists clenched. And we were both trying to seem taller and more intimidating. Is that what's bothering you? Us: not working out because of issues at the office?"

Olivia shook her head and leaned her head against Alex's. "No, not at all. See…I'd always been attracted to you. I wonder if you'd ever noticed me checking you out...but anyway. That first time we fought over a case was the very moment I knew I loved you. I think it was obvious by the stares we got from the poor innocent bystanders that we had at least one thing in common: we were both passionate about our work. You were there, yelling your head off, and moments after it ended I thought 'there's someone who cares about her job and the people it is her job to save.' You were willing to do anything to put the perp in jail."

The blonde was touched. Olivia had just confessed to loving her when they had hardly known each other, which had been a risk and a leap of faith. "You're amazing, you know that, Liv? You're strange, but amazing. Not many people would take a death match as a compatibility sign…though I agree with you. That day was one to mark the beginning of my fall into your heart. It's about time you caught me."

Laughing softly, Olivia leaned into Alex and rested her head on her shoulder. "It may not be a common compatibility sign…but rumor has it that make up sex is some of the best out there." She winced when Alex playfully swatted her ass. "Not that I would know…just saying rumor has it." She nuzzled the blonde's neck and felt her eyes begin to droop. "As I was saying…it seems unreal because this happened so fast, but it feels so right. And despite the dreamlike quality of everything else around me, you feel real...so let's go to bed, shall we?"

* * *

The double doors to the squad room swung open and Olivia ceased twiddling her thumbs nervously. Alex had been gently massaging her shoulder with one hand, but sadly that ceased as well. A very young man, who appeared to be quite rattled and stressed, stopped in the center of the room and looked around. His eyes fell on the two women who now stood attentively, and the male detective with them. "Detectives Stabler and Benson?" He queried as he eyed the blonde ADA suspiciously. 

"Yes, I'm Olivia Benson," the brunette cleared her throat and directed the defense lawyer's attention towards herself. "This is Detective Elliot Stabler," she stepped aside so that Elliot could step forward. She noticed Hamilton eyeing the blonde and figured he'd be intimidated by the former marine.

Alex stepped forward and held out her hand. "I'm Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. You are Roger Hamilton, yes? Please, come with us to a room a little more private so that we may discuss the case with you." After a quick handshake, she withdrew her hand from his grasp. He had been hesitant in accepting her introduction, and appeared visibly uncomfortable.

They led him to a very small interview room, with an observation mirror and one light bulb dangling from the ceiling. A card table was set up, and where there was not room for more chairs around it there was room set off to the side or against the wall. It was this room that made for the best suspect intimidation. Given certain redeeming qualities, this room could be made comforting for witness interviews: but only if the bigger rooms were booked.

It was mere moments later that they left the interview room with a very solemn looking Hamilton. He had seen the pictures and his fears were now confirmed: Hattie Collins, one of his top notch defense attorneys, was Jane Doe number one.

He didn't appear too struck by it. But he kept acting shifty, jittery, and quite uncomfortable as they led him out into the squad room. It could be interpreted that he just didn't like being around authority figures. Or it could be that he was more shook up by Hattie's death than he let on. Olivia thought she saw his eyes water a few times, but she wasn't sure. Alex was positive his voice shook when he first saw the picture from the crime scene. And Elliot had it in his mind that the guy was scum and it was all an act. Now that Jane Doe number one had been identified, however, it was time to find links to Jane Doe number two…and possibly find some suspects.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this didn't have too flashy an ending...and I know that some of you may suspect that you know where this is going. A lot of people reading this might think...Alex is going to be the main focus and be portrayed as helpless while everyone has to protect her. Nope. I recognize a strong amazing woman when I see one. Also, you may think I'm rushing through this and putting suspicion on Hamilton...well, don't assume aight? Law and Order always has its twists, and believe me when I say I have mine. That said: I hope you liked this! 


End file.
